


Un code mal décrypté

by traitor_for_hire



Series: Children’s Work (FR) [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Deuil, Grief/Mourning, Manipulation, Michigan, Mutual Pining, Other, attirance réciproque, culte de la fin du monde, endoctrinement religieux, maltraitance, mouvement des milices
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Poe est le dernier à savoir que Ben a disparu, le dernier à apprendre qu’il a été enlevé par l’un de ses professeurs. Le temps qu’il l’apprenne, il n’est rien qu’il puisse faire pour ramener son ami chez lui. Il va falloir treize ans pour que Poe se trouve en position de lui offrir une aide quelconque. Mais quand sa chance se présente, il est fin prêt.





	Un code mal décrypté

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Badly Broken Code](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403649) by [lookninjas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookninjas/pseuds/lookninjas). 



> Et non, je n'ai pas lâché cette série, j'ai juste fait une pause en bossant sur d'autres trads, mais je compte bien poursuivre dans cet univers.

_Juillet 2012_

Il y a un moment, avant la déposition, où Ben et Poe sont seuls. Luke est parti, Phasma est dehors. Les greffiers préparent la salle et Snoke et son avocat et son escorte sont toujours en route et il n’y a que Ben et Poe, appuyés contre le mur à l’extérieur de la salle de conférence. Ben se ronge machinalement les cuticules du pouce, un vieil élastique noir passé autour du poignet. Il porte une montre à l’autre bras, une que Poe se rappelle avoir vue au poignet de Han. Luke lui a donné sa croix aujourd’hui ; la chemise qu’il porte est celle qu’il a portée pour quasiment tous les entretiens, toutes les réunions et tous les rendez-vous jusqu’ici et doit donc lui venir de Rey.

Poe se demande brièvement pourquoi Ben ne lui a jamais demandé de contribuer à son armure, avant de se rendre compte : Ben n’a pas besoin d’un souvenir ou d’un talisman ou d’un gage de Poe. Parce que Ben a Poe. Il l’aura aussi longtemps qu’il en aura besoin.

Et il sait que Ben sait, mais on ne le rassurera jamais trop. Pas en ce moment.

« Souviens-toi juste, » dit-il, et Ben le regarde, laisse sa main retomber de sa bouche. Son pouce saigne un peu. « Que je serai là avec toi. Quoiqu’il arrive. Je suis avec toi. Et on va s’en sortir. Ensemble. D’accord ?

— D’accord, » murmure Ben.

Poe tend la main, entrelace leurs doigts. « On va traverser ça ensemble, » dit-il encore, parce qu’il ne peut pas dire _Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher_. Il ne peut pas dire _Ça va aller_. Parce que ça ne va pas aller, et Snoke est déjà dans la tête de Ben. C’est visible dans la tension de ses épaules, la vacuité de ses yeux. Tout ce que Poe peut faire c’est essayer de faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière fois. « Tu n’es pas seul. Je suis juste là. »

Ben hoche la tête, lentement. Ses doigts se resserrent sur ceux de Poe. C’est probablement le plus proche d’une réponse qu’il ait à offrir.

Ça n’est jamais facile, ce moment. Poe ne l’a pas fait très souvent, et jamais dans une situation comme celle-ci, mais l’angoisse est tout de même familière. Savoir que Ben va devoir passer les prochaines heures avec son agresseur, à revivre tout ce qu’il a traversé. Savoir que son boulot à lui est de garder Ben dans cette pièce, plutôt que de l’amener en sûreté. Savoir qu’il doit laisser ça se produire pour que justice soit rendue.

Ça n’est jamais facile, mais Poe décevrait Ben en hésitant maintenant. Il ne le fera pas. Ils vont traverser ça, ensemble.

« Je suis juste là, » dit-il, une dernière fois, et il laisse Ben lui serrer très fort la main, et se prépare.

Ils ont fait le boulot. Ils sont prêts. Snoke ne les brisera pas.

Ils vont traverser ça. Ensemble.

 

_Mars 1999_

« En fait, je suis assez impatient. » Il semble enthousiaste, ou du moins, moins épuisé. Il a l’air d’aller bien mieux qu’à Noël en tout cas. « Je veux dire, je n’ai pas- Tu sais, j’ai juste passé trop de temps en ville… Enfin, pas en ville _en ville_ , mais on avait l’habitude d’aller dans le nord, tu sais, où mon père a grandi. C’est très différent là-haut. Et ce n’est pas là qu’on va, mais c’est quand même différent. Tu vois ?

— Je sais, » dit Poe. Il ne sait pas, en fait. Lui et son père on traversé le Pont ensemble, une fois. Il faisait froid et venteux et il n’avait pas beaucoup aimé ça. Ben et ses parents avaient l’habitude de monter dans le nord trois, quatre fois par été. Parfois même ils campaient. Dans des tentes. Sans salles de bains. « Non, ça a l’air… Super, en fait. Pour toi. Pas forcément pour moi. Mais je peux comprendre pourquoi ça te plairait. »

Ben fait un petit bruit à l’autre bout du fil qui pourrait presque être un rire. « Tu aimerais ça, » dit-il, et Poe peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Et tout semble plus léger. « Si tu essayais. Tu- Un jour. Toi et moi, on ira au milieu de nulle part, et… Tu aimeras ça. Promis. Ce n’est vraiment pas si mal. Du tout. J’aimerais pouvoir t’emmener avec moi, en fait. Je sais que je ne peux pas, mais quand même.

— Eh bien, peut-être cet été, » dit Poe. C’est une promesse insouciante, mais Ben semble si détendu. Si à l’aise. Ça donne envie à Poe de faire beaucoup de promesses insouciantes. « On trouvera un coin dans le nord et tu pourras m’apprendre à apprécier les grands espaces. Toilettes portatives et tout.

— Peut-être, dit Ben. Peut-être. » Il y a un long moment de silence, presque assez long pour que Poe s’inquiète. Puis Ben ajoute, « Alors, tu sais. Profite de New York tant que tu le peux. Ne passe pas toutes tes vacances à faire tes devoirs, d’accord ? Je sais que c’est important - je sais que tu as plein de choses à faire, mais, je veux dire, tu es à New York. Amuse-toi. Sinon c’est comme… Je ne sais pas, juste, je m’inquiète des fois. Pour toi. Je suppose que c’est bête, mais bon.

— Tu n’es pas bête, Ben. » Il pourrait même avoir raison. Parfois Poe pense qu’il passe la moitié de son temps à New York à avoir le mal du pays, et le reste à paniquer au sujet de ses notes. Ça fait trois semestres et demi maintenant, et il a à peine exploré la ville. Il pourrait peut-être s’autoriser à faire autre chose que travailler.

Une fois que ce devoir sera fini, bien sûr. Pas avant.

« Je vais partir à l’aventure, dit-il finalement. Comme toi, tu vois ? On va partir tous les deux, et vivre nos aventures, et quand on se reverra on aura des histoires à se raconter. Ouais ?

— Ouais. » Une autre pause, plus préoccupante que la précédente. Enfin, Ben dit : « Mais tu vas me manquer. Je sais pas, c’est juste. Bizarre. De penser au temps qu’il va falloir avant que je te puisse te revoir. C’est dur.

— Je sais, » dit Poe. C’est presque rassurant, d’entendre Ben parler ainsi. Être honnête comme ça. C’est agréable de penser que Ben lui fait suffisamment confiance pour s’ouvrir à lui, après tout ce temps. « Tu vas me manquer aussi. Mais tu sais que tu me reverras, pas vrai ? Crois-moi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je te poursuivrai s’il le faut. Ne pense pas que je ne le ferais pas. »

Un autre petit rire. « Je sais que tu le feras, dit Ben avec douceur. Je le sais .» Cette fois, le silence est plus chaleureux. Presque réconfortant à sa façon.

« Enfin. » Ben prend une inspiration assez profonde pour que Poe l’entende depuis New York. « Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail, alors je ne vais pas te retenir. Juste… Je sais que je te reverrai, seulement… ce ne sera pas avant un moment, et je voulais te parler. Et te faire savoir que c’est… ça commence à aller mieux. Ça ira mieux, je pense. Bientôt.

— Je l’espère. » Ça a l’air d’aller mieux. Ben a l’air d’aller mieux qu’avant. Ce n’est pas grand chose, mais c’est un début. « S’il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t’aider, Ben. N’importe quoi. Fais-le moi savoir.

— Tu aides, » dit doucement Ben. « Parler, comme ça. Ça aide. Mais. Hum. Je dois y aller. J’ai beaucoup de choses à préparer, tu sais, avant l’excursion, alors. Mais je t’appellerai quand je pourrai. Et on se reparlera. D’accord ?

— D’accord. » L’espace d’un instant, Poe se dit qu’il aimerait voir le visage de Ben. S’il sourit, s’il est sombre. Si la pointe de ses oreilles rosit. Mais il le verra assez tôt. Peut-être pas aussi tôt qu’il le voudrait, mais bon. Assez tôt. « Passe un bon moment, d’accord ?

— D’accord. » Ils s’attardent encore dans le silence, un peu plus longtemps, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin Ben, doucement, dise « Okay. Bye, Poe.

— Bye. »

Ben raccroche le premier, ce qui n’est pas surprenant. Mais le fait qu’il ait seulement appelé-

C’est une bonne chose. Ça fait Poe se sentir… optimiste.

Il est encore en train de sourire quand il se remet au travail.

 

_Mars 1999_

La seconde fois que Poe sent la terre s’ouvrir sous ses pieds, il est debout près de son bureau, son téléphone collé à l’oreille, en train de fixer la note que Snap a gribouillée sur le tableau blanc.

APPELLE TON PÈRE, PUTAIN. EXTRÊMEMENT IMPORTANT.

« Poe ? » lui demande Lando, à peine audible par dessus le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles.

Il ne sait pas comment répondre.

Ben a disparu. Ben a- Disparu. Comment-

Il ne peut _pas-_

« Poe, » dit Lando, plus fort cette fois. Il semble effrayé. Lando Calrissian est effrayé. Quinze ans à la mairie de Detroit, et il a peur. « Poe, tu es là ? Allez, gamin, dis quelque chose, dis-

— Il a disparu, » souffle Poe, et il se laisse enfin tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Lando lui avait dit de s’assoir, plus tôt. Poe aurait dû l’écouter. « Il est- Je ne comprends pas. Comment est-ce qu’il a pu-

— Nous pensons qu’il est avec l’un de ses professeurs, » dit Lando. Il l’a déjà dit une fois. Ça n’avait aucun sens alors, ça n’en a pas davantage maintenant. « Et un autre élève. Armitage Hux. On dirait qu’il est parti de sa propre volonté. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne prend pas ça très au sérieux, Poe. Crois-moi. Leia, Han, moi-même, le père de Hux, nous sommes tous-

— Oh, et qu’est-ce que _Han_ va faire ? » Le ton est mauvais, amer comme ne l’est jamais Poe, mais. « Vendre un peu de drogue ? Peut-être voler une voiture ou deux, ou pourquoi pas- il pourrait se tirer, encore une fois, tout comme il-

— Je vais laisser passer ça, » dit Lando, soudain froid et tranchant. « Parce que je sais que tu es bouleversé, et parce que rien de ce que tu peux dire sur Han là maintenant n’est pire que ce qu’il est en train de dire sur lui-même. Mais je veux que tu te souviennes, Poe, que j’ai connu Han longtemps avant que ton existence ne soit même envisagée. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu’il remuerait ciel et terre pour retrouver son fils. »

Poe serre les dents, se force à se calmer. Ce n’est pas facile. Parce qu’il n’a pas tort - Han était parti, parti depuis décembre. S’il avait été là, s’il avait veillé-

Mais Poe n’avait pas été là, pas vrai ? Poe n’avait pas veillé. Poe est ici, à New York, passe ses nuits à la bibliothèque pour ce stupide projet de recherche sur les premières décisions de la Cour Suprême des États Unis et la façon dont elles ont influencé l’histoire de l’Amérique, et depuis deux jours maintenant il y a des notes de Snap qui lui disent APPELLE TON PÈRE PUTAIN et il a juste… Il voulait aller au lit, et puis après il avait cours, puis son groupe de travail, et il n’a jamais-

« Il faut que je rentre à la maison, » dit Poe, et il essaie de ne pas penser à quel point il est proche d’être trop tard. Qu’il l’est peut-être déjà. Il peut faire ça - il connaît Ben. Il l’a connu quand il était bébé, il l’a porté, il- « Je dois aider. Je peux- Lando, s’il vous plaît. Je peux aider. J’ai besoin que vous me laissiez aider à le retrouver. S’il vous plaît. »

Un long soupir. « Appelle ton père, Poe, » lui dit finalement Lando. « S’il est d’accord, je t’aiderai à rentrer. Mais tu dois lui parler d’abord. »

Il ne veut pas. C’est probablement stupide, mais tout ce à quoi il peut penser est qu’il n’a jamais rappelé son père, et que s’il l’avait fait, peut-être…

Peut-être que ce serait différent.

« Il sera fâché après moi, » murmure Poe, les yeux brûlants de larmes pour la première fois. « Je n’ai- J’étais censé l’appeler, je n’ai pas-

— Il ne sera pas fâché après toi. » Lando le dit avec toute l’assurance qu’il peut rassembler, ce qui fait beaucoup, parce que c’est Lando, mais ça n’aide toujours pas. Poe commence à se demander s’il ne va pas vomir. Il a besoin d’une cigarette. Il a besoin que Lando lui dise que c’était une blague, un genre d’intervention, quelque chose pour lui faire sortir la tête de ses livres et prêter à nouveau attention à sa famille, à tous ces gens qu’il ignore depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Il a besoin que tout ça n’ait pas lieu.

Il a besoin d’appeler chez Ben, d’entendre sa voix, de lui parler. De le convaincre de ne pas faire… ça, quoi que ce soit.

Il a besoin d’être une semaine plus tôt. Il a besoin que ce soit les vacances d’hiver. Il a besoin de revivre cet été. Il a besoin-

Il a besoin que tout ça n’ait pas lieu.

« Poe. Écoute-moi. Ça va aller. Appelle ton père. Dis-lui que tu veux rentrer. On arrangera le reste. D’accord ? _Poe._ Ça va ?

— Ça va, » dit il. Ça ne va pas. Ben a disparu, et rien ne va. « C’est bon. Je… Ouais. Je vais l’appeler.

— Promets-le moi, Poe. »

Il lui faut un long moment pour se forcer à prononcer les mots. « Je promets, » dit-il, et sa voix est ténue. Il se sent petit. Il ne s’est pas senti si petit depuis la mort de sa mère.

 _Je dois rester avec Poe jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux. Je dois rester parce que Dieu n’a pas de mains mais moi si. Alors je dois aider Poe à aller mieux_.

Il avait quatre ans quand il avait fait ça. Et Poe a dix-neuf ans et n’a pas pu faire la même chose. Il n’a pas pu être là quand Ben avait besoin de lui. Il n’a pas pu-

« Ce n’est pas ta faute, Poe, » lui dit Lando, et Poe renifle dans le téléphone. « Je comprends. Vraiment. Dieu sait qu’il y a un million de choses que j’aimerais avoir faites différemment. Mais on ne peut pas arranger ça maintenant. Concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux faire. Appelle ton père, parle-lui. On te fera rentrer, on te trouvera un moyen d’aider. Pour qu’on puisse ramener Ben et Hux à la maison. »

 _Concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux faire._ Il peut faire ça. Il peut se concentrer. Ben a besoin qu’il se concentre. Il va se concentrer. « D’accord, dit-il. D’accord. Je vais l’appeler. C’est promis.

— Fais ça, lui dit Lando. Poe. Si quoi que ce soit arrive d’ici là, tu le sauras aussitôt que je le saurai. Je te le promets. Je te tiens au courant. »

La seule raison pour laquelle Poe n’était pas au courant est que- Non. Ça n’aide pas. Il faut qu’il _aide._ « Merci, Lando, murmure-t-il. Hum. Je. On se voit bientôt.

— Prends soin de toi, gamin, » dit Lando avant de raccrocher.

Poe écoute le silence, puis le bruit de la tonalité, et essaie de ne pas penser- c’est ce qu’il _avait été_ en train de faire. Prendre soin de lui. Et voilà ce qui était arrivé.

 _Concentre-toi sur ce que tu peux faire_.

Il parvient finalement à raccrocher, pour reprendre le téléphone en main aussitôt et composer un numéro.

_Appelle ton père, putain._

Ce n’est pas trop tard. Ça ne peut pas être trop tard.

 

_Mars 1988_

Après un moment, Poe cesse de prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Personne ne lui parle, de toute façon ; Han et Leia discutent avec son papa, avec sa tante Vanessa, et Ben ne parle pas du tout. Ben est juste assis là, sa petite main sur le poignet de Poe. Ça semble important, cette main. Poe ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais c’est le cas. C’est apaisant. Comme les lèvres de sa mère pressées sur son front avant qu’il ne s’endorme, comme sa main qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

Et ça devrait faire mal, probablement, de penser à ces choses, mais la main de Ben est là et ça ne fait pas si mal. Poe ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il ne veut pas vraiment savoir.

Il se concentre juste sur ce point de contact - les petits doigts de Ben qui reposent si légèrement sur sa peau, la faible pression. Sa main était froide au début, mais elle s’est réchauffée maintenant, d’être restée si longtemps au contact de Poe.

Poe ne veut pas que ça s’arrête. Il ne veut pas que Ben s’en aille.

Puis les parents de Ben se lèvent ; Leia est en train de dire, « On reviendra demain. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Kes- »

Et Han tend une main à Ben, en disant, « Allez, gamin. Il est temps de rentrer. »

Et toute la douleur ressurgit d’un coup, épaisse dans la gorge de Poe, et lui brûle les yeux, les emplit de larmes ; il n’arrive pas à respirer tant il a mal, tout l’air expulsé de ses poumons. Il ne _veut_ pas que Ben s’en aille. C’est stupide et égoïste et il sait qu’il ne peut pas l’empêcher, n’est pas censé essayer, mais-

Sauf que Ben ne bouge pas. Il ne retire pas sa main du poignet de Poe. Il lève les yeux vers son père, et dit, très calmement, « C’est bon. Partez sans moi. Je vais rester ici. Avec Poe. »

Tous les adultes stoppent, alors, et le dévisagent. Poe aussi. Ben est si calme, plus calme que Poe ne l’a jamais vu. Son visage est levé vers son père, ni souriant ni renfrogné ni en pleurs ni rieur ni rien du tout, juste… Juste très calme. Il n’a que quatre ans, mais il semble, pour une seconde, tellement plus âgé.

« Ben, » dit Leia, et elle a un petit sourire. « Chéri, je sais que tu te fais du souci pour ton ami. Et c’est très gentil de ta part, mais Poe a besoin d’un peu de temps pour se détendre, et reprendre son souffle, et je pense que toi aussi. Ça a été une longue journée. On reviendra demain. Tu peux lui rendre visite tous les jours si tu veux. Mais maintenant c’est l’heure de rentrer à la maison. »

Ben hésite, alors. Juste une seconde, il hésite, et sa main frémit comme s’il allait la retirer, et Poe ne réfléchit même pas, il l’attrape. Attrape la main de Ben et la serre aussi fort qu’il le peut, et Ben regarde leurs mains, puis Poe.

Il se tourne vers sa mère. « Je ne peux pas, dit-il. Je dois rester avec Poe jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux. C’est ce que Dieu veut, alors je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison avec vous. Je reste ici. »

Les adultes se regardent tous, encore, comme s’ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ben les regarde, silencieux, sans aucune crainte.

 

_Mai 2012_

Il connaît l’homme assis à la table de la cuisine de Leia, mais il ne semble pas réussir à rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

Leia le lui a dit elle-même quand il est entré. _Il est dans la cuisine_. Avec Rey. Poe n’a jamais rencontré Rey auparavant, ne l’a jamais vraiment vue. Hux lui a montré une photo, une fois ; Rey était apparemment quelque part dans le coin, dans une longue jupe en jean, dissimulée derrière un rideau de longs cheveux bruns. C’est assez facile de fondre ces quelques éléments en la jeune fille qui le regarde entrer dans la pièce - plus grande maintenant, les cheveux tressés en couronne comme le sont souvent ceux de Leia, le reste de sa personne cachée par la table et donc toujours manquante.

Mais Ben-

Poe a d’innombrables souvenirs de Ben, depuis l’âge de quatre jours jusqu’à ses quinze ans. Il n’arrive pas à réconcilier un seul d’entre eux avec l’homme assis à cette table, qui lui tourne le dos. Des cheveux noirs, assez longs pour effleurer ses larges, larges épaules. Ce sont de très belles épaules. De très beaux cheveux.

Et quand Leia dit, « Rey, voici Poe Dameron. Il sera l’avocat de Ben durant la période de déposition. »

Et Ben se tourne pour le regarder par dessus son épaule, avec ce grand nez, comme un bec, le bout des oreilles qui dépasse de la masse de ses cheveux.

Et il est familier, mais pas vraiment. Tandis qu’il se lève, lentement, une main sur le dossier de la chaise. Son long corps se déplie - il était aussi grand que Poe la dernière fois qu’ils se sont vus, mais Poe avait déjà fini de grandir, et Ben non, de toute évidence. Il doit dépasser Poe de presque une tête maintenant. Il est musclé, aussi. Il remplit bien son t-shirt rouge. Son visage est différent, légèrement, cependant Poe ne saurait pas exactement dire comment. Les pommettes, peut-être. Il a l’air moins étrange qu’autrefois. Plus… frappant, peut-être.

Ses yeux se posent sur Poe. C’est différent. Regarder Poe, plutôt que ses chaussures, c’est différent. Mais la façon dont ses oreilles rosissent, un petit peu, ça n’a pas changé. « Salut, » dit-il doucement, d’une voix bien, bien plus profonde qu’autrefois, et quelque chose dans le cerveau de Poe se met en branle avec peine parce que peu importe à quel point il est différent. Il est toujours Ben.

« Tu es là, » dit-il, stupidement, et il s’avance, chancelant, jusque dans son espace mais n’ose pas vraiment tendre la main pour le toucher. « Tu es vraiment là.

— Je suis vraiment là, » confirme Ben. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, repousse ses cheveux sombres de devant ses yeux. « C’est. Hum. C’est bon de te voir, Poe.

— Ouais. » Le poids de la réalisation, le fait que ceci est en train de se produire, écrase les poumons de Poe, en expulse l’air. Ben est là. Ben est à la maison. « Je- C’est juste- » Et puis ses mains bougent, s’élèvent pour venir se poser sur le visage de Ben, le bout des doigts sur l’angle de sa mâchoire, les pouces qui effleurent ses pommettes. Il est fraîchement rasé, la peau douce et lisse, les os de son visage solides par dessous. Puis ses mains descendent, parcourent la largeur de ses épaules, coton usé sur les muscles fermes. Les fins poils sur ses avant-bras, la peau tendre à l’intérieur de ses poignets, ses doigts longs et forts. Le tout solide. Et réel. Les mains de Ben attrapent les siennes, les empêchent de poursuivre ; s’il est honnête avec lui-même, Poe n’est pas certain d’où elles seraient allées ensuite.

« Mon Dieu, » souffle-t-il. Ses yeux sont brûlants ; il se sent plus qu’un peu chancelant. « Tu m’as _manqué_. »

Ben déglutit avec peine, sa pomme d’adam monte et descend. Il cille. Poe n’arrive pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu’il a vu Ben aussi ouvert. Comme si toute cette armure avait été finalement démantelée. « Je suis désolé, murmure Ben. Je suis désolé, je sais, je n’aurais pas dû-

— Viens par là, d’accord ? » Il n’attend pas la réponse, passe juste une main dans les épais cheveux sombres de Ben et l’attire à lui, la tête sur son épaule. Ben doit quasiment se plier en deux mais ça ne semble pas le déranger, il enveloppe la taille de Poe de ses deux bras et s’accroche à lui, tremblant.

_Un câlin avant que je parte ?_

Ça avait été la première fois où il avait vraiment pensé que Ben allait dire _Non_. Il en avait eu l’air, juste pour un instant, et puis quelque chose dans son expression s’était brisé et il s’était lancé en avant, avait enfoui son visage contre l’épaule de Poe et s’était accroché, tout comme maintenant. Comme si Poe était la dernière chose qui l’aidait à se tenir debout.

Ça avait été la dernière fois où il avait vu Ben, jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Poe, » murmure Ben, soufflant les mots contre sa clavicule, une main crispée dans le dos de son t-shirt comme s’il avait peur que Poe reparte.

Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il n’a pas d’autres obligations. Pour les mois à venir, Ben est sa responsabilité. Et il ne faillira pas.

« Ça va, » dit Poe. Leia est quelque part, probablement encore sur le seuil, en train de les regarder. Rey aussi. Han pourrait ou ne pourrait pas entrer dans la pièce à un moment ou un autre. Rien de tout cela n’importe. Son monde, pour les instants à suivre, se compose des épais cheveux de Ben qui glissent sous ses doigts, du nez de Ben contre son cou, des bras de Ben serrés autour de lui. « Tu es là maintenant. C’est tout ce qui compte. »

Ben fait un bruit étranglé contre sa peau, et ses bras resserrent brièvement leur étreinte en un geste de gratitude muette.

« Ça va. » Poe le dit plus doucement cette fois, murmure les mots dans les cheveux de Ben. « C’est bon. Je vais t’aider. Et on va l’arrêter. D’accord ? »

Ben hoche à peine la tête, un mouvement que Poe ne peut pas voir mais ressent, et c’est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Cette fois, ils resteront ensemble. Et Dieu vienne en aide à quiconque essaie de détourner Poe avant qu’il ait accompli sa tâche.

 

_Juillet 2012_

La porte s’ouvre, et deux des gardiens de Snoke entrent dans la pièce et Poe se souvient, soudain - de la façon dont tout l’oxygène quittait la salle d’audience chaque fois que Snoke y faisait son apparition, durant le procès ; la façon dont l’énergie de la salle changeait. Du frisson de peur au creux de son échine, de la façon dont il voulait le regarder, à chaque fois, mais n’y arrivait jamais plus d’une seconde à la fois, toutes ses impressions de Snoke capturées par fragments. Le nez plat. Le crâne surdéveloppé. Les petits yeux noir. Les longs doigts. L’effet général était plus monstre qu’humain, une liche venue des recoins les plus sombres de son imagination. Le méchant sorcier qui lui avait volé son meilleur ami.

 _Ben_.

Ben qui souffre visiblement maintenant, alors que Snoke prend sa place à l’autre bout de la table. Ben qui - il n’y a pas d’autre façon de le décrire - se recroqueville de terreur sous le regard avide de Snoke, la tête basse, ses cheveux sombres retombant en rideau pour protéger son visage. Poe est suffisamment proche pour entendre l’accroc dans la respiration de Ben, rapide et difficile ; quand il lui pose la main sur le poignet, juste au dessus de la vieille montre de Han, il peut le sentir trembler.

C’est dur, ce moment. Poe n’a pas peur que Ben recule ou qu’il hésite ; il sait que Ben a la force de poursuivre. Mais en cet instant Ben est en difficulté, et c’est difficile à regarder. Difficile de le laisser arriver, quand il est si peu de choses que Poe puisse faire pour l’aider.

« Je suis juste là, » lui rappelle Poe, d’une voix douce et basse, seulement pour les oreilles de Ben. « Je suis là avec toi. Je ne vais nulle part. »

La tête de Ben s’agite dans ce qui est peut-être une tentative d’acquiescer. Il prend une profonde inspiration, puis une autre. Puis, très lentement, il se reprend en main. Son dos se redresse petit à petit jusqu’à être presque droit ; il roule un peu des épaules. Il secoue les cheveux hors de ses yeux, redresse un peu le menton. Soutient le regard de Snoke quelques longues secondes avant de finalement se retourner vers Poe.

Poe ne peut pas le dire, mais il espère que Ben peut voir, dans ses yeux, à quel point il est fier. « Tu vas y arriver, murmure-t-il. Souviens-toi. Tu es plus fort que lui. Et la vérité est de ton côté. Tu vas y arriver, Ben. »

Un autre petit hochement de tête ; Ben laisse échapper un long soupir et se détourne un moment, regarde par la fenêtre vers le parking gris au dessous d’eux. Se retire en lui-même. Rassemble sa force.

Quand Poe regarde Snoke, celui-ci est en train de sourire. Ses yeux noir scintillent.

Poe prend une longue, profonde inspiration, laisse la main sur le poignet de Ben, et se force à soutenir le regard de Snoke sans faiblir.

 

_Janvier 1999_

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit Ben, et il semble vraiment malheureux, et Poe n’a pas la force de lui en vouloir. « C’est juste… Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, je me sens juste…

— Hé, ça va. » Ça ne va pas, évidemment. Ben est malade et il a l’air d’être dans un sale état et Poe aimerait pouvoir arranger ça. Mais Ben n’aime pas qu’on se tracasse pour lui quand il se sent mal, et ce que Poe peut faire de plus gentil pour lui est de le laisser prendre soin de lui-même du mieux qu’il le peut. « Si tu es malade, tu es malade. Je ne t’en veux pas. Prends soin de toi, repose-toi, soigne-toi bien. Il reste encore quelque jours avant que je reparte pour New York.

— Ouais, » dit Ben, mais sa voix est épuisée. Vidée. « Ouais, bien sûr.

— Et ce n’est pas comme si je n’allais jamais revenir, » ajoute Poe, parce que s’il est honnête avec lui-même, Ben ne semble pas prêt à avoir de la compagnie avant quelque temps, et pour autant que Poe déteste l’idée de revenir à Columbia sans avoir vraiment passé de temps avec Ben, il sait à quel point Ben est têtu, et sensible. Il sait que si Ben pensait vraiment le blesser en lui faisant faux bond, même pour une bonne raison, il se traînerait hors du lit quitte à empirer son état. « Il y a encore les vacances de printemps. Et d’été, aussi. Je sais que j’ai dit que j’allais probablement me dégoter un stage et rester ici, mais… Je veux dire, il y aura du temps pour ça plus tard. Ça serait peut-être sympa de faire une pause pour un moment. »

Ben ne répond pas pendant un long moment. Juste quand Poe commence à se demander s’il s’est évanoui à l’autre bout du fil, il marmonne finalement, « Il y a ce truc. Une sortie camping. Dans les Smoky Mountains. Je ne serai peut-être pas là pendant tes vacances de printemps. je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr. »

L’idée de devoir attendre jusqu’à l’été pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Ben fait plus mal que Poe ne l’aurait cru. Il n’est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Peut-être simplement parce que… Eh bien. Ben a toujours été là, et maintenant il grandit et suit son propre chemin et c’est… Mais Poe ne va pas le lui reprocher, ce serait mesquin. « Hé, on se débrouillera, dit-il plutôt. Tu me reverras. Promis. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. Je suis ton ami, tu te souviens ? Je t’aime, beaucoup.

— Moi aussi, je t’aime beaucoup, » dit Ben, tristement, puis « Poe, je- »

Et Poe attend, mais tout ce qui vient, finalement, c’est « Je dois y aller. »

Poe ne dit pas _T’en va pas_. Il ne dit pas, _Laisse-moi t’aider_. Peut-être qu’il le devrait, peut-être que plus tard il voudra l’avoir fait, mais il ne le fait pas. Au lieu de ça, il dit, « Prends soin de toi, d’accord ? Appelle-moi quand tu te sentiras mieux. Même si je suis déjà reparti à la fac. Je répondrai. Ou je te rappellerai si je suis en cours ou quoi. C’est promis. N’importe quand, si tu as besoin de moi, d’accord ?

— D’accord, dit Ben. Okay. D’accord. »

Puis il est parti.

 

_Juillet 1999_

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Poe, comme engourdi. Il est assis, au moins, son père auprès de lui, qui lui tient la main. Han et Leia en face d’eux, tristes et épuisés. C’est encore trop familier. Cette sensation que tout s’écroule. La chute. « Je ne- C’est cette association religieuse ? Que Ben- Et ils-

— Hux m’a appelée presque au même moment où Ben a appelé Han, dit Leia. Tous les deux ont dit exactement la même chose. Il est possible que tout ça ne soit qu’une coïncidence, mais. C’est peu probable. Les forces de police sont probablement en train de marcher sur le camp pendant qu’on parle. Il faut espérer que tout le monde se rendra sans combattre, mais si ça ne devait pas être le cas, on voulait que tu l’apprennes par nous. Et pas… pas quand tu regarderas les infos ce soir. »

Ce serait la seule chose pire que de l’apprendre par Lando, probablement. Il y a une étrange envie, un besoin hystérique de rire qui monte en lui ; il le repousse avec effort. « Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’ils ont fui ? demande-t-il. Hux, Ben, est-ce que- Ils savaient ce qui allait arriver, ils- »

Quelque chose dans l’expression de Han chasse l’air des poumons de Poe. La façon dont elle change, dont le chagrin s’accentue. « C’est vers eux qu’il s’est tourné en premier, dit-il. Du moins c’est ce que raconte Hux. Snoke s’est adressé à Ben, puis quand il est devenu clair que Ben n’en serait pas capable, il s’est tourné vers Hux. Je pense qu’ils espéraient tous les deux qu’il ne trouverait personne d’autre pour dire _oui_ , mais évidemment...

— Oh, bien sûr, évidemment. » Poe ne connaît pas Hux. Cela fait une semaine que celui-ci est rentré chez lui, et il lui reste encore à lui parler. Il le veut - bien sûr qu’il le veut ; il tient désespérément à savoir ce qui s’est passé, bordel, comment tout a pu mal tourner. Et Hux est le seul qui peut le lui dire. Mais Poe ne lui a pas parlé, ne l’a même pas vraiment vu en dehors des photos qu’il avait l’habitude de refourguer à tous les journaux qui en voudraient - un gamin roux maigrichon dans sa chemise blanche et son sweater sombre, avec une cravate assortie, qui fixe l’objectif d’un air morose.

C’est pénible, imaginer ce garçon en train de tenir une arme.

(Impossible, bien sûr, d’imaginer Ben faire de même.)

« Je croyais que c’était un groupe d’étude biblique, » dit Poe. Il se sent étrangement engourdi. « Je pensais… Il disait qu’il méditait. Que ça l’aidait. Je croyais… Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils tueraient un flic ? »

Han et Leia se regardent. Pendant un moment, Poe pense qu’ils ne vont pas lui répondre. Finalement, Han dit : « Ils n’allaient pas s’arrêter à un. Ben a dit… Ben a dit que Snoke essayait de déclencher une guerre. Et qu’il voulait que Ben soit celui qui le fasse. »

Ben, avec ses grandes oreilles et son grand nez, ses grandes mains et ses grands pieds. Ben, qui ne pouvait pas regarder Poe en face. Ben, qui, une fois, a passé une semaine à dormir sur le sol près du lit de Poe pour le réconforter.

« Il ne l’a pas fait, Poe, » lui rappelle Leia, qui se penche vers lui. « Il est parti, et n’est pas revenu, et quand il s’est rendu compte de ce que Snoke a fait, il nous a immédiatement appelés. Pour le stopper. Quoi que Snoke lui ait fait, ce n’était pas assez pour changer celui qu’il est au fond. Il est toujours notre Ben. Il l’a prouvé aujourd’hui. »

 _Notre_ Ben. Ça fait plus mal que ça ne devrait, ces deux mots. Une grosse boule vient se loger dans la gorge de Poe quand il les entend. Il ne sait pas quand elle disparaîtra. Si jamais elle disparaît.

Rien n’a plus de sens.

« Bien sûr, dit-il. Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

C’était un groupe d’étude biblique. C’est tout. Un groupe d’étude biblique. Pour fortifier la connexion de Ben avec Dieu.

« Vous avez eu une longue journée, tous les deux, » dit le père de Poe ; c’est la première chose qu’il dit, vraiment, depuis qu’ils se sont tous assis ensemble. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne rentrez pas à la maison, juste pour le moment, et on peut parler du reste plus tard ? Reposez-vous.

— Peut-être qu’on devrait, » dit Han, et il se lève. Puis il s’avance vers Poe, s’agenouille à ses pieds, vient toucher son visage. « Poe... »

Quoi qu’il veuille dire, il n’y arrive pas. Il effleure ses joues du bout des doigts, délicatement, puis se lève pour s’en aller.

Leia ne dit rien du tout ; elle se penche pour embrasser le front de Poe, comme une bénédiction, puis suit Han hors de la pièce, hors de la maison.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Poe, à son père, à la place où s’étaient tenus Han et Leia. À Dieu, peut-être. « Je ne comprends pas du tout.

— Moi non plus, » lui dit son père, et c’est alors que Poe craque. C’est alors qu’il s’écroule sur les genoux de son père, en sanglotant.

C’était un groupe d’étude de la Bible. Et maintenant quelqu’un est mort.

Poe ne comprend rien du tout.

 

_Mars 1988_

Ben est agenouillé sur son sac de couchage, les mains jointes devant sa tête baissée, les yeux clos. En train de prier. Poe essaie de ne pas le fixer. Ce n’est pas bizarre, pas exactement, c’est juste…

_Dieu veut que je reste avec Poe. Parce que Dieu n’a pas de mains mais moi si. Alors je dois rester et prendre soin de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il aille mieux. Je dois faire ce que Dieu veut que je fasse._

Ben baisse les mains, redresse la tête, se tourne vers Poe et pour un instant Poe a presque peur de lui. Mais ce n’est que Ben, qui cligne des yeux dans sa direction, la tête penchée sur le côté. Confus. Inquiet, peut-être.

« Comment tu as su ? » demande Poe, parce qu’il veut dire quelque chose pour que Ben arrête de le regarder comme ça et c’est la seule chose à laquelle il pense.

« Su quoi ? » Ben change légèrement de position, se tourne pour mieux faire face à Poe. Avec Poe assis sur le lit, Ben doit lever le menton. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, innocents. Il ressemble à la couverture d’un des livres que la grand-tante de Poe avait l’habitude de lui offrir, ceux qui faisaient grommeler sa mère à propos de ces _fichus baptistes._

C’est une chose étrange à demander, mais Poe ne peut pas reculer maintenant, il s’est engagé. « Comment tu as su que Dieu voulait que tu t’occupes de moi ? » demande-t-il, assez vite, les mots se bousculant dans la précipitation. Mais Ben comprend. Poe le sait par l’air qu’il prend. Pensif, en quelque sorte. Plus âgé qu’il ne devrait en avoir l’air.

 _Une vieille âme_. C’est quelque chose que la mère de Poe avait l’habitude de dire à propos de Ben. Elle le disait de manière bien plus gentille que quand elle parlait de ces fichus baptistes.

Ben hausse les épaules. « J’ai prié, dit-il. Parce que je voulais t’aider mais je ne savais pas comment. Et je me suis vu te tenir la main. Et alors on est venus ici et je l’ai fait et j’ai réfléchi aux mains de Dieu et à comment Il ne peut pas venir pour te tenir les mains mais moi je pouvais rester et le faire. Et alors j’ai su. C’est pour ça que je l’ai dit. Parce que c’est ce que Dieu m’a montré. »

 _Je voulais t’aider._ « Mais tu as dit que _Dieu_ voulait que tu m’aides, » dit Poe, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si irrité mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de l’être. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était important que ce soit Ben qui l’ait voulu. C’est mieux, sûrement, que ça soit Ben. Et non pas Dieu. Poe sait que Ben l’aime, lui, mais Dieu - parfois Poe n’en est pas si sûr.

Surtout maintenant. Surtout maintenant que sa maman n’est plus là.

« Il m’a montré comment, » dit Ben, de nouveau avec cet air confus et inquiet, et d’une certaine façon ça irrite Poe encore davantage. « Il ne me l’aurait pas montré s’Il ne-

— Mais tu le Lui as _demandé_ , » explique Poe, et il essaie très fort de ne pas être en colère parce qu’il n’est pas en colère après Ben - ça arrive aux gens, parfois, parce que Ben est tellement différent de tout le monde que c’est difficile de le comprendre même si ce n’est pas de la faute de Ben, mais ça n’arrive pas à Poe, ça ne lui est jamais arrivé, et il ne veut pas que ça lui arrive, jamais. « Il n’a pas juste… Tu as dû _demander_ , Ben. »

Ben se contente de le dévisager. Comme si, pour une fois, Poe était l’énigme et Ben celui qui tentait de la résoudre. « Dieu se fait du souci pour toi, Poe, insiste Ben. Vraiment.

— Comme Il se faisait du souci pour Maman ? » réplique Poe, trop acerbe, et les yeux de Ben s’écarquillent, larges comme des soucoupes. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble. On dirait qu’il va se mettre à pleurer.

« Ben, » dit Poe rapidement, parce que Ben va pleurer et Poe ne le pensait _pas_. Il n’est pas fâché après Ben, il n’est pas- « Je ne le pensais pas. Ben, je suis désolé, je suis désolé s’il te plaît ne- »

Ben se remet sur pied, chancelle jusqu’au lit, grimpe et monte sur les genoux de Poe, l’enveloppe de ses bras et le serre fort et Poe se met à pleurer, sans trop savoir pourquoi mais- il pleure.

« Ça va, Poe, » lui dit Ben, le visage pressé contre son haut de pyjama et ses petites mains fermement accrochées à Poe. « C’est normal d’être en colère, Oncle Luke a dit que c’était normal, il a dit que tu serais en colère et c’est normal, c’est bon. Ne sois pas triste pour ça. À moins que tu en aies besoin. Alors c’est bon. C’est bon parce que tu es en deuil et c’est normal de ressentir des choses. Oncle Luke l’a dit. »

Poe essaie de rire, hoquète, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux sombres de Ben et se tient à lui parce qu’il est là. Peut-être que Dieu non, peut-être qu’Il n’est pas là, mais Ben oui.

« Ça va, » dit encore Ben, puis, « Dieu ne t’en veut pas. Et moi non plus. »

À cet instant, Poe se fiche pas mal de Dieu. Il ne s’inquiète que de Ben.

« Ça va, » dit Ben une dernière fois, et il se blottit encore un peu plus dans les bras de Poe et reste là, et le serre fort, bien longtemps après qu’il a fini de pleurer.

 

_Mai 2012_

« Ce n’est pas tant qu’il disait qu’il me _corrigerait_. » Ben jette un regard de côté à Poe, juste pour une seconde, puis recommence à fixer la table, le même point qu’il fixe depuis cinq bonnes minutes. C’est étrange comme, même après tant de temps passé, les souvenirs peuvent avoir ce genre de pouvoir. Même la voix de Ben semble plus jeune, d’une certaine façon. « Il faisait toujours très attention à sa façon de formuler les choses. À sa façon d’agir. Il y avait toujours cette - _possibilité plausible de nier_ , je suppose. Il m’a fallu longtemps pour comprendre ça, la façon dont il s’y prenait. J’avais toujours l’impression que… Quand j’étais avec lui, j’avais toujours l’impression que j’étais celui qui avait tort. Qu’il se montrait parfaitement clair, et que j’avais… Que j’avais foiré. Il m’a fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte que ce n’était pas moi.

Mais bon. En tout cas. Il ne m’a jamais dit qu’il me corrigerait. Il ne disait jamais des choses comme ça. C’était plus… Il me parlait d’Anakin, et d’à quel point il avait été proche de son mentor, autrefois. Ben Kenobi. Ils m’ont nommé d’après lui, d’ailleurs. Mes parents. Mais Anakin et Ben se sont salement disputés, je suppose, et Snoke disait que c’était à cause d’Anakin. Parce qu’il voulait un genre d’affection que Ben n’était pas capable de lui donner. Qu’en faisant pression pour l’obtenir, il avait tout perdu. Et je savais qu’il parlait de moi et de Hux. Parce que je… j’avais un certain béguin pour lui et… et je savais qu’il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Je veux dire, il était gentil. Pour Hux. Il était plus gentil avec moi qu’il ne l’était avec les autres, en tout cas. Mais. Je savais. Ce ne serait jamais la même chose pour lui que pour moi. Et puis j’ai commencé à penser à Oncle Luke, et à comment il avait été amoureux de son ami - Biggs, je crois - et puis ça n’avait pas marché et il était resté seul depuis presque aussi longtemps que je le connaissais et je…

Et je suppose que ça paraissait sensé. Vous savez, si vous voulez quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas avoir. Vous vous tournez vers Dieu, et Il rend ça plus facile. À supporter. Et je n’arrivais à rien par moi-même, et je ne pouvais pas aller voir Luke, parce que- Et je croyais que c’était moi qui réagissais de manière excessive. La façon dont je me sentais auprès de Snoke, parfois. Parce qu’il n’a jamais rien fait, pas vraiment. Hux lui faisait confiance. Ma mère… Elle n’était pas ravie que je passe du temps avec lui, mais elle ne m’a jamais dit de ne pas le faire. Ni Luke, ni personne d’autre. Je croyais que c’était quelqu’un de sûr. Que j’étais en sûreté avec lui. »

C’est trop familier. Poe n’a pas traité tant de cas de maltraitance, pas vraiment, mais même. Il a déjà entendu tout ça de trop nombreuses fois.

 _Je croyais que c’était moi qui réagissais de manière excessive_.

Il pose la main sur le poignet de Ben, et Ben lui jette un coup d’œil rapide, avant de fixer la table à nouveau.

« Ça a commencé, vraiment, avec la méditation. »

 

_Juillet 2012_

« Il a dit qu’il voulait me consulter en privé, et m’a emmené dans son étude. Il faisait sombre. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Il y avait une lampe sur le bureau, mais elle n’était pas très vive. »

Poe a entendu cette histoire tant de fois qu’il l’a presque mémorisée maintenant. Il s’en rappelle presque, maintenant, comme s’il avait été dans la pièce. Il peut voir les lourds rideaux, la masse solide du bureau avec l’unique flaque de lumière jaune venant de la petite lampe, les rangées d’étagères dans l’ombre.

Snoke, bien sûr, avec son visage émacié et son nez plat et ses yeux sombres et luisants.

Et Ben. Toujours Ben. Il portait un t-shirt et un jean quand Poe l’avait quitté, mais il était probablement mieux habillé à cette occasion. Un pull à col en V, peut-être, comme celui qu’il portait pour la photo scolaire cette année là. Une chemise par dessous. Un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux sombres peignés derrière ses trop grandes oreilles et cet air perdu, solitaire sur son visage - cette expression que Poe lui avait vue avant de partir.

« Il a dit qu’il voulait que je médite avec lui. Qu’il avait un bon pressentiment pour ce soir là. Qu’il sentait que j’étais finalement prêt à accepter la vérité de ce que Dieu voulait pour moi. je n’étais pas sûr que je pourrais, j’étais… dans le flou. Distrait. Je n’arrivais pas à me concentrer. Il a dit qu’il m’aiderait. Qu’ensemble on y arriverait. »

De l’autre côté de la table Snoke sourit.

« Je me suis assis par terre, en tailleur. Il a éteint la lumière, et m’a dit de fermer les yeux, alors je l’ai fait. Je ne respirais pas assez profondément, ou du moins c’est ce qu’il a dit, alors il s’est assis derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir ses jambes contre mes… Contre mes hanches.Et mon dos. Et il a posé ses mains sur mes côtes, et m’a dit de respirer plus profondément, et encore plus profondément, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit satisfait. Et il les a laissées là, ses mains. »

Poe peut presque les sentir, comment elle se seraient enfoncées. Snoke a des doigts fins, osseux. Comme des griffes. Elle l’auraient serré jusqu’à faire mal.

« J’arrivais jusqu’à un point, parfois, où je ne pouvais plus sentir ses mains. Alors j’essayais d’y retourner. D’aller vraiment, vraiment loin dans les ténèbres, où il n’y avait rien que Dieu et moi. Et j’y suis arrivé. Je suis allé jusque là. Et alors j’ai commencé à voir… Des formes grises. Comme des gravats. Comme une grande ville en ruines, tout autour de moi. J’étais la seule personne. J’étais seul. Le ciel était gris. Tout était gris. Et j’étais seul, tout seul, et j’ai ressenti… Je ne ressentais rien du tout. Pas de tristesse, pas de solitude. Mais pas de joie, pas de satisfaction. Je ne ressentais rien. Rien du tout. »

 _Question de temps_. Ben ne s’était pas souvenu du titre, mais il s’était souvenu de l’épisode. Il en avait parlé de lui-même, dans la voiture de Poe, pendant le trajet retour jusqu'à chez Leia. Avait dit qu’il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte avant des années, quand il avait fait découvrir _La Quatrième Dimension_ à Rey. Et puis qu’il avait vu la ville détruite par la bombe H, et qu’il avait ri quand il avait reconnu la cité de ses visions. Il avait ri, et Rey s’était fâchée, et il lui avait fallu une éternité pour trouver comment lui expliquer.

Toute cette peine, toute cette misère, à cause de Burgess Meredith, putain.

« Quand j’en suis revenu, quand je lui ai dit ce que j’avais vu, il était content. Il a dit qu’il avait vu mon potentiel dès le départ, et que maintenant Dieu allait m’aider à l’accomplir. Et que ce serait difficile, mais que si je persévérais, Dieu m’aiderait à protéger mon cœur, et qu’à la fin je ne ressentirais plus rien. Pas de souffrance d’aucune sorte, pas de peur. Pas de culpabilité ou de regret. Que je serais parfait.

Il donnait l’impression que ce serait une bonne chose. Et je- Je l’ai voulu, pendant un temps. Ne plus avoir si peur. Ne plus souffrir. Mais l’idée d’être insensible à quelque chose comme ça… Mais, à cause de ce que je venais de voir... Parce que j’avais médité comme Snoke me l’avait dit, exactement comme il l’avait voulu, et j’avais vu quelque chose tout comme il avait dit que je le ferais, alors j’ai pensé que peut-être il avait raison. Peut-être que cela venait de Dieu. Et si cela venait de Dieu, alors peut-être que c’était inévitable. Peut-être que je devrais cesser de lutter. »

 _Je suis vraiment désolé_ , avait dit Ben, et Poe avait pensé qu’il était malade. Poe avait pensé qu’il avait la mononucléose.

Il sait qu’il n’aurait pas pu le voir venir, qu’il n’aurait rien pu voir venir. Ça ne l’empêche pas de souhaiter le contraire.

« Et je suppose, qu’à la fin, c’est ce que j’ai fait. J’ai cessé de lutter. »

 

_Décembre 1998_

« Alors c’est comme… Un groupe d’étude biblique pour les futurs politiciens ? » demande Poe, un peu confus. Pour être franc, il n’est tout à fait sûr de comprendre en quoi cela peut intéresser Ben. Il est religieux, oui, et il s’intéresse à la politique, mais… Pas de cette façon, en quelque sorte. Plus comme Luke. Pas comme…

Eh bien. Pas comme Snoke. Que Poe n’a jamais rencontré, il faut bien l’admettre. Mais il a vu les livres - il a lu quelques interviews. Il a une idée de base de ce à quoi ressemble cet homme. Snoke et Ben… Ça ne colle pas, en quelque sorte.

« Pas vraiment, » dit Ben. Sur la défensive. Un peu en colère, peut-être. « Ce n’est pas- Je n’explique pas bien. C’est juste- Il y a de la méditation, d’autres trucs. Ça m’a aidé. À gérer. Des choses. »

 _Des choses_ comme Han. _Des choses_ comme l’absence continue de son père. La maison était juste assez grande pour contenir leur trois personnalités démesurées. Han parti, elle est soudainement vide, en dehors de l’écho.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Poe, et il le pense. « Je ne voulais pas être désinvolte. Si ça aide, alors… Alors c’est ce qui compte. »

Ben ne semble pas l’entendre. Il est replié sur lui-même, voûté, maladroitement. « Et je ne suis pas- Je ne suis aucun genre de politicien. Ni futur ni rien du tout. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux être. Ça n’a jamais rien été de ce que-

— Ben. » Poe n’interrompt pas Ben, habituellement, il se souvient de ce que ça fait de se faire marcher dessus par quelqu’un de plus vieux, de n’avoir jamais le temps de parler. Mais Ben souffre tellement et Poe ne peut pas le supporter. « Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû le dire comme ça. C’était irrespectueux. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Et Ben s’arrête, alors, et il _regarde_ Poe. Le regarde vraiment. Comme si, en quelque sorte, il avait oublié qui est Poe. Qui il a toujours été.

« Je ne ris pas de toi, Ben, lui rappelle Poe. Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi. Tu le sais. »

Et la douleur dans les yeux de Ben, alors. Le désir. Rien que pour un instant Poe peut voir dans les profondeurs de ce cœur lourd et brisé, puis Ben baisse la tête et se détourne et l’instant est passé.

« En tout cas, dit Ben. Tu devrais être content, tu sais. Tu n’as pas à me babysitter. Tu peux aller faire- N’importe quoi. C’est le Nouvel An. Je suis sûr que tu as des trucs prévus. Avec tes amis. Tu peux partir et t’amuser sans t’inquiéter que je sois triste ou seul ou peu importe.

— Tu _es_ mon ami, » lui rappelle Poe, et les mots viennent plus tristes qu’il ne l’entendait. « Est-ce que - C’est ce que tu crois que c’est ? Du babysitting ? Parce que ce n’est pas- Ça n’a jamais été-

— Ne fais _pas_ ça, d’accord ? » Ben lui tourne complètement le dos, se replie sur lui-même. Comme s’il saignait de quelque part et tentait de le cacher. « Ne… Je comprends que tu te sentes désolé pour moi, et probablement coupable ou quelque chose comme ça. Ne me prends pas de haut. N’essaie pas de me rassurer. Ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne suis pas naïf. »

La colère s’abat sur Poe comme un coup de fouet, presque assez fort pour lui délier la langue. Presque. Mais il vaut mieux que ça, il se retient. « Est-ce que c’est vraiment si difficile de penser- »

Ben se tourne finalement, lui lance un regard déchirant, d’incrédulité pure. « Bien sûr que oui. » Le pire, c’est qu’il pourrait bien le penser. « Tu vas à la fac, Poe. À New York. Tu dois avoir des centaines de trucs mieux à faire que de traîner avec moi dans cette fichue maison à manger de la pizza et à regarder _La Quatrième Dimension_. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t’es embêté à revenir. Si j’étais à ta place, je n’aurais pas-

— Tu m’as _manqué_. » Il est toujours furieux. Pourtant, sa voix porte toujours plus de tristesse que de colère. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c’est si dur à comprendre pour toi. Je suis ton ami. J’ai toujours été ton ami. Ça ne prend pas fin juste parce que je suis parti. Ça n’a jamais- Je ne passe pas du temps avec toi parce que je n’ai rien d’autre à faire, je passe du temps avec toi parce que _j’aime_ ça. Je t’aime. Mais, écoute, si tu ne veux pas que je sois là, si je te dérange dans tes supers plans pour la soirée, avec tes nouveaux amis, alors-

— S’il te plaît. » Ben le dit si doucement. Si c’était quelqu’un d’autre, Poe ne l’aurait peut-être pas entendu. Mais c’est différent avec Ben. « S’il te plaît. Arrête. Tu sais que ce n’est pas comme ça. Tu le sais. »

Il est presque aussi grand que Poe, maintenant, mais il semble si petit ainsi, toujours replié sur lui-même, les bras passés autour des genoux. Poe tend presque la main pour le toucher. Presque.

« J’ai juste- » Ben soupire, hausse les épaules. « Ça a été difficile. La méditation aide. Je sais que tous les autres sont là pour se faire des relations, même Hux - surtout Hux. Mais c’est différent pour moi. La connexion… Je la sens, parfois. Si forte. J’en ai besoin, Poe. J’en ai juste. Besoin. »

Poe se sent plus nul qu’il ne s’est jamais senti dans toute sa vie. « Alors tu devrais y aller, » dit-il, et il essaie de se convaincre que c’est aussi simple que ça. « Je ne veux pas t’empêcher de faire ce que tu veux vraiment, Ben. C’est juste… Je suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû présumer que tu n’avais rien de mieux à faire que de me tenir compagnie. C’était stupide de ma part de le penser. »

Ben hausse encore les épaules. « La plupart du temps, tu n’aurais pas tort. » Il y a une longue, longue pause, puis Ben dit, doucement, « Écoute, tu es ici pour encore quelques jours. Viens demain. On pourra aller prendre un café, quelque chose. Aller voir un film. Si tu veux.

— Bien sûr que je veux. » Il a déjà prévu quelque chose avec son père, mais il repoussera. Trouvera quelque chose d’autre. Son père comprendra. Ben a eu une année difficile. Il a besoin d’un ami en ce moment. Pas Hux, ou Snoke. Quelqu’un de mieux. Quelqu’un qui le comprend. « Je… je t’appellerai demain, okay ? On trouvera quelque chose.

— Bonne idée. » Ben parvient même à lui sourire, et c’est rassurant d’une façon dont Poe n’avait pas conscience qu’il avait besoin. Mais Ben a toujours souri pour lui, même quand il ne souriait pour personne d’autre. « Je devrais- euh. Hux passera me prendre d’ici une demi heure, alors. »

Poe ressent une brève pointe de panique. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, seulement… Quelque chose cloche, et il ne sait pas trop quoi, ou pourquoi. Mais il ne veut pas encore se disputer avec Ben, alors il dit juste, « Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr. Je vais juste... » Il descend du lit de Ben, parvient presque jusqu’à la porte avant que quelque chose le stoppe.

Il se retourne. Ben est toujours roulé en boule sur le lit, et le regarde. Pour une fraction de seconde, avant qu’il se rende compte que Poe le regarde aussi, il a l’air si _solitaire_. « Hé, dit Poe. Un câlin avant que je parte ? »

Il y a une longue pause, Ben le dévisage, et Poe se demande si pour une fois Ben ne va pas dire _Non_. Puis quelque chose dans son expression craque, et il titube hors du lit, traverse la chambre en quelques longues enjambées pour venir jeter ses bras autour de Poe et s’accrocher à lui, pesant lourdement sur lui. Mais Poe peut le supporter. Poe a toujours été capable de le supporter.

« Je suis avec toi, » dit-il, doucement, et il sent Ben frissonner et le serrer encore plus fort. « Je suis juste là. »

Et une fois de plus, il se prend à souhaiter que Ben lui dise simplement ce qui ne va pas. Mais il ne sait pas comment le demander, alors il ne le fait pas. Il serre juste Ben et espère que, d’une certaine façon, cela suffise.

 

_Mars 2000_

« Oh, alors vous avez au moins un vice. »

Poe tressaille, pris sur le fait, manque de laisser tomber sa cigarette dans la neige fondue du parking en cette fin du mois de mars. Il est trop tard pour se cacher, bien sûr, mais il se surprend quand même à plaquer la main en coupe sur le côté quand il se tourne, pour essayer de dissimuler la cigarette.

Puis il oublie tout ce qui a trait à la cigarette, parce que Armitage Hux se dirige vers lui à grand pas, les mains dans les poches, tête nue, essayant désespérément de paraître désinvolte et échouant lamentablement.

Ils n’ont pas encore vraiment parlé. Poe l’a aperçu aux alentours - il a aidé à mener des interrogatoires pour le bureau du procureur du Comté de Lenawee, qui tente de recueillir des témoignages d’autant de survivants du Premier Ordre que possible. Poe lui-même n’interroge personne, mais beaucoup des rescapés ont des enfants qui ont besoin de s’occuper, et Poe peut faire ça. Jouer à la dinette ou aux Legos ou se laisser vernir les ongles, peu importe. Parfois les enfants lui parlent de ce qui leur est arrivé, l’été dernier. Lui parlent de Ben, et de Rey, et de Snoke.

Le plus ils lui racontent, le moins il comprend, mais ça n’est pas surprenant.

Hux vient aussi pour être interrogé, mais Poe ne lui parle pas. Il est un étudiant qui a abandonné la fac, “en stage” chez le procureur parce qu’il n’arrive pas à déterminer ce qu’il va faire ensuite ; Hux est le témoin star de l’accusation. Poe ne s’approche pas de son témoignage. C’est réservé aux vrais avocats, ce que Poe n’est pas. Ils se sont entrevus. Ils ont hoché la tête, ont marmonné des salutations. Mais ils ne se parlent pas, pas vraiment.

Et maintenant Hux est auprès de Poe, le toise du regard. Il a l’air de s’être étoffé depuis la dernière fois que Poe l’a vu, quoiqu’il ne saurait dire en quelle proportion cette impression est due à son épais manteau de laine. Mais la lueur étrange, presque sauvage, dans ses yeux est restée la même. Poe se demande si elle était là avant que Hux rejoigne le Premier Ordre. Probablement pas.

Il devrait dire quelque chose. Il y a tant de choses qu’il voudrait savoir, qu’il voudrait demander. Trop de choses, en fait. Il dévisage Hux et se rend compte - il n’a aucune idée de par où commencer.

Hux sourit, d’un sourire en coin, et entame la discussion pour lui. « Il parlait de vous, vous savez, » explique-t-il, ses yeux retournant à la cigarette encore fumante au côté de Poe. « Quand je l’ai rencontré, c’était à peu près tout ce dont il parlait. “Mon ami Poe, à New York. Mon ami Poe, qui va à Columbia.” J’ai presque cru qu’il vous avait inventé au début. Comme quelqu’un qui raconte qu’il a une petite amie au Canada, vous voyez. Imaginez ma surprise quand j’ai découvert que vous étiez une vraie personne. Non seulement ça, mais que vous aidiez le bureau du procureur. Ils parlent beaucoup de vous, vous savez. Du travail que vous faites. Tout le monde est très impressionné. »

Poe n’arrive à penser à aucune réponse. À court de mots, il replace la cigarette entre ses lèvres, fouille dans sa poche pour en tirer le paquet et le briquet. Les tend à Hux.

Qui sourit et les prend, ses doigts nus effleurant ceux de Poe. « Et vous êtes un gentleman, » dit-il, tirant une cigarette du paquet, tapotant le filtre contre la fine boîte en carton. « Pas étonnant qu’il ait été amoureux de vous. »

Il faut un moment pour que la révélation le frappe, ce qui est probablement pour le mieux, parce que le temps que Poe comprenne ce que Hux vient de dire la cigarette est de retour dans sa main et il a expulsé sa bouffée de fumée. « Pardon, dit-il en clignant des yeux. Il… Quoi ? »

La pointe des oreilles de Ben qui vire au rose quand Poe lui prête trop attention. La façon dont il n’arrive jamais à le regarder dans les yeux plus d’une seconde. La façon qu’il a de chercher ses mots, ne semble pas savoir de quelle façon s’asseoir ou se tenir ou quoi faire de ses mains ou de quoi que ce soit aussi longtemps que Poe est dans la pièce et le regarde.

« Merde, » dit Poe, et Hux hausse les épaules, allume la cigarette, remet le briquet à l’intérieur du paquet. C’est probablement censé avoir l’air naturel, mais ça ne l’est pas. Pas même un peu. « Il- Merde. Oh, merde.

— Vous ne saviez pas, » dit Hux, une simple déclaration. Sans trace de surprise.

«Non, » dit Poe, et il se demande comment il a pu l’avoir manqué. Quand il y repense, ça semble si évident. Même la façon dont Ben se contractait quand Poe le touchait, comme s’il avait peur de lui. « Je ne savais même pas qu’il était-

— Gay ? » Un long filet de fumée. « Ouais. Eh bien. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il voulait l’être, vraiment. En particulier après ce qui est arrivé à sa mère. L’élection, et tout. On ne peut pas se permettre d’avoir une faiblesse quand quelqu’un qu’on aime est dans la politique. Déjà bien assez dur que Leia ait eu à gérer le passé de Han. Imaginez si les mauvaises personnes avait découvert, pour Ben. Le bordel que ça aurait été. Heureusement pour lui je ne suis pas du genre à en profiter. Mon père aurait adoré quelque chose comme ça. » Les lèvres de Hux se retroussent en un rictus. « Il l’aurait vraiment enfoncée, avec ça. Le père criminel, le fils déviant-

— Stop, » lâche Poe, soudain furieux, et Hux hausse un sourcil. Il n’est pas si indifférent, Poe le sait ; il ne serait pas là dehors, dans le froid humide, avec Poe, si c’était le cas. Mais Poe se sent quand même rougir. « Il n’est- Il n’y a rien de mal avec Ben. Même s’il est- s’il est gay, ce n’est pas... »

Hux hausse les épaules. « Jamais dit le contraire. » Il prend une autre bouffée de sa cigarette, rend le paquet à Poe. Il faut un moment ou deux avant que Poe se radoucisse et reprenne les cigarettes. « Je veux dire, il est gay. Et alors ? Il n’en fait pas une affaire, ou quoi. Il avait ce béguin pour vous, pour moi. Mais il n’a jamais rien fait à ce sujet. C’était évident - enfin, pour moi, en tout cas, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, Poe. C’était… flatteur, dans un sens. Je n’ai pas beaucoup d’admirateurs. C’était assez agréable, je suppose. D’avoir son attention.

Mais c’était dur, pour lui. Ne pas savoir ce que les gens feraient, ou diraient. Ou ce qu’ils penseraient de lui. Je veux dire, non pas que je pense que vous- Je veux dire, vous avez lâché la fac pour le sauver. Pour ce que j’en sais, vous lui auriez retourné son affection, si vous aviez su. Ben… Ben avait plus de doutes.

— Il vous l’a dit ? » demande Poe, et il essaie de se dire que ce n’est que de l’inquiétude. Pas de la jalousie. Que ça ne le dérange pas que Ben se soit tourné vers Hux plutôt que vers lui, du moment qu’il est allé voir quelqu’un. « Qu’il pensait que je - qu’il me gênerait ? Si je savais ?

— Seigneur, non. Ben ne disait rien à personne. » Hux ramène son attention sur le parking - les amas de neige sale, les arbres nus en bordure. Mars est un mois si laid, tout en gris et noir. « Surtout pas à moi. Je ne sais pas, je pouvais juste… j’ai toujours pu le lire. Son visage, vous savez, il est si- » Il lui jette un regard par dessus son épaule, la bouche retroussée en un sourire narquois. « Ça doit probablement vous sembler terrible, mais ma famille n’exprime pas vraiment ses émotions. Je suppose que si j’ai pu apprendre à déchiffrer les humeurs de mon père, avec Ben c’était- Comme s’il criait, pratiquement. Il ne me disait pas les choses. Il n’en avait pas besoin. Je savais. Un regard, et je savais tout. »

Hux se détourne à nouveau, prend une longue bouffée. Son profil tranche contre le ciel pâle, ses joues rosies par le froid. Ce n’est pas impossible, en fait, de voir ce que Ben voyait en Hux. Il y a un certain magnétisme chez lui.

« Je me demande si c’était comme ça pour Snoke, » s’interroge Hux, en partie pour lui-même. « S’il regardait Ben et voyait toutes ces petites faiblesses. Ces points vulnérables. Et à quel point ce serait facile de les utiliser. De tirer dessus, et de le déchirer. » La mâchoire de Hux remue. Il donne une chiquenaude qui envoie voler la cendre de sa cigarette, le regard dans le vide. « Si facile. Il ne pouvait probablement même pas s’en empêcher. Résister à l’opportunité.

— Vous, vous l’avez fait. »

Hux cille, à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l’indignation ; Poe se contente de s’avancer à côté de lui, jette son mégot de cigarette au sol, l’écrase du talon. « Vous l’avez dit vous-même. Vous auriez pu le dire à votre père, et le laisser user de cette information à sa guise. Vous auriez pu le dire aux autres élèves, peut-être. Vous auriez pu dire à Ben ce que vous saviez, le faire chanter. Mais vous ne l’avez pas fait. » La mâchoire de Hux se crispe à nouveau ; il fixe résolument les arbres morts en bordure du parking, et Poe dit, « En fait, je ne pense pas que vous l’ayez dit à qui que ce soit. Rien qu’à moi. Je suis le premier. »

Hux soupire. « Que ça ne vous monte pas à la tête, » dit-il.

Ils ne disent rien pendant quelques secondes. Poe contemple le paquet de cigarettes entre ses mains. Il n’en veut pas vraiment une autre, pas maintenant. Mais il a la sensation qu’il est sur le point de céder, alors il en tire la suivante, l’allume. Prend une grande bouffée, expire lentement.

Finalement, quand il est à court de prétextes pour gagner du temps, il demande, « Pourquoi moi ?

— Parce que. » Hux ne mentait pas, il est loin d’être aussi expressif que l’était Ben. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus doux dans son expression maintenant. Quelque chose… quelque chose de triste. Solitaire. « Parce que vous avez quitté la fac pour le ramener à la maison. Vous n’y avez pas réfléchi à deux fois, vous n’avez pas hésité. Vous avez entendu dire qu’il était parti, et moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard vous étiez dans un avion pour rentrer à Detroit. Ça n’a servi à rien, au final, mais ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé. Vous vouliez tellement le sauver. »

Les yeux de Poe sont brûlants. Il fixe le parking et essaie de garder son visage aussi dépourvu d’expression que celui de Hux. Il s’en sort à peu près aussi bien, c’est à dire pas vraiment.

« Et vous êtes toujours là. Vous auriez pu retourner à la fac, à Columbia ou ailleurs. Je suis sûr qu’il y a un tas d’universités qui seraient ravies de vous accueillir. Au lieu de ça vous êtes là, à faire n’importe lequel des boulots qu’on vous donne. Ou, du moins, c’est ce que vous faisiez. Jusqu’à ce qu’on se rende compte à quel point vous êtes bon pour interroger les témoins les plus jeunes. Avec quelle facilité vous les faites parler. Et combien ils en savaient long. Personne n’avait pensé à leur demander, vous savez. Même pas moi, et j’ai… vécu avec eux. Passé du temps avec eux, tous les jours. Je n’ai jamais réalisé tout ce qu’ils avaient vu. Tout ce qu’ils se rappelaient. Mais vous-

Mais surtout, Poe, je vous le dis à vous parce que je sais que vous ne le direz à personne d’autre. » Hux dévisage Poe de ses étranges yeux clairs. « Ni à Leia, ni à Han, ni à votre père. À personne. Parce que si vous le disiez, Poe, ça pourrait devenir. Eh bien. Une faiblesse. Ce n’est pas suffisant d’être un témoin, vous le savez. Il faut être le bon genre de témoin. Il y a un certain… _type_. Si les gens savaient ce qu’est Ben. S’ils savaient que je savais, et que j’ai gardé son secret. Que je l’ai protégé. Ils pourraient avoir des soupçons sur la nature de notre relation. Sur ce que nous aurions pu être l’un pour l’autre. Et de fil en aiguille, nous sommes ceux qui passent en procès. Deux jeunes déviants, conspirant contre un bon chrétien. Et tout le reste passe à la trappe. »

 _Ce que nous aurions pu être l’un pour l’autre_. Et c’est là. Sous tous ces autres mots, la seule chose qui importe vraiment. Cette possibilité, cette chance manquée. Hux a dit que Poe aurait pu lui rendre son affection, et c’est peut-être vrai. Si Ben était un peu plus âgé, peut-être. S’ils avaient eu plus de temps. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu.

Mais peut-être, dans une autre vie, Hux aurait pu lui aussi.

« Vous l’avez sauvé, » dit Poe. Il ne sait pas comment il le sait, ce n’est pas quelque chose que Hux exprime, pas vraiment, c’est juste… Quelque chose en dessous de tout ce qu’il a dit, dans les pauses et les silences, dans la douceur de ses traits quand il regarde le parking et la lueur féroce de ses yeux quand il est venu jusqu’à Poe. Dans le fait que lui aussi est ici, en dépit de tout. Déterminé à obtenir justice, s’il ne peut rien avoir d’autre. « N’est-ce pas ? Il n’a pas simplement décidé de partir, de lui-même. Vous avez dû lui en parler. Le convaincre. Pas vrai ?

— Quelqu'un devait le faire, » Hux prend une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, la jette sur le parking. Elle atterrit près du pneu d’une Lexus noire, grésille sur l’asphalte humide. « Vous n’y étiez pas, j’y étais. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes jaloux ? »

Plus que parler, alors. Quelque chose s’est passé, entre Ben et Hux. Et il a raison, il ne peut le dire à personne. Si cela s’ébruitait, si quelqu’un savait-

Et il a raison, aussi, au sujet de Poe. Il ne dira rien. Jamais.

« Je suppose que je voulais juste vous remercier, dit Poe. Pour faire ce que je n’ai pas pu faire. Pour le tirer de là. Vous l’avez sauvé. Je ne… Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous revaloir ça. »

La lueur dans les yeux de Hux, alors, n’a rien de sauvage. Il penche la tête en arrière, cligne des yeux face au ciel pâle, couvert de nuages. Le bout de son nez est plus qu’un peu rouge. « Vous auriez fait la même chose, dit-il. Si ça avait été vous. Vous auriez… Vous auriez fait pareil.

— Je l’espère. » Il a envie de se rapprocher, de le toucher, plus pour son propre réconfort que pour celui de Hux, mais il n’est pas stupide au point de le faire. Hux n’est pas Ben - il est plus acéré, plus froid. Poe ne peut pas l’adoucir si facilement. « Mais ce n’était pas moi. C’était vous. Merci, Hux. »

Hux l’étudie, un long moment. « Il n’y a pas de quoi, dit-il, finalement. On devrait se parler plus souvent. Le week-end, peut-être. Je vous appellerai. »

Il n’attend pas la réponse de Poe ; il tourne les talons et tourne au coin des bureaux du Comté, laissant derrière lui Poe avec les derniers millimètres de sa cigarette.

Il est à moitié tenté d’en allumer une troisième, juste pour se donner le temps d’assimiler tout ça. Certains jours il a l’impression que plus il en apprend, moins ça a de sens.

Mais. Il a du travail qui l’attend. Il a pris quelques notes rapides durant le temps qu’il a passé avec Desiree Mitaka, quelques trucs dont elle se souvient qui pourraient être utiles. Des choses que son père a mentionné en passant, sur ce qu’il a vu ces dernières semaines. Il faut qu’il fasse passer ça à son superviseur, et ensuite il a encore toutes ces transcriptions à faire. Ce sera une longue nuit. Il y en a eu beaucoup.

Il écrase le mégot, et retourne dans le bâtiment, jusqu’à son petit box, où est accrochée la photo de Ben, et essaie de ne pas se demander ce que Hux a dû faire. Essaie de ne pas se demander si oui ou non il aurait pu le faire, s’il s’était trouvé à sa place.

Essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui serait arrivé s’il avait échoué.

Peu importe, de toute façon. C’était Hux. Pas lui. Alors tout s’est arrangé, et Poe devrait en être reconnaissant.

Il l’est. Ou il le sera. Un jour.

Il ne peut pas dire quand, exactement, mais. Un jour.

 

_Mars 1988_

Ben s’en va demain.

Poe ne veut pas qu’il s’en aille.

Il ne l’a pas dit, parce que Ben n’a pas encore dit qu’il partait, mais Poe le sait. C’est le dernier jour où ils observent shiv’ah. Lundi, le papa de Poe retourne au travail et Poe retourne à l’école et ça veut dire que Ben rentre à la maison. Tout rentre dans l’ordre.

Sauf pour sa maman. Qui n’est plus là. Qui ne reviendra jamais.

Et il va devoir prétendre, d’une façon ou d’une autre, que ça ne fait rien. Qu’il peut toujours être celui qu’il était avant, faire ce qu’il avait l’habitude de faire, même si elle n’est plus là. Même avec ce trou dans leur famille, cet espace vide où elle se tenait avant. Ben ne le remplissait pas - il ne pouvait pas le remplir. Poe est à peu près sûr que ce n’est pas ce qu’il essaie de faire. Mais il n’a jamais prétendu que le trou n’était pas là. Il n’a jamais demandé à Poe de faire comme si.

Il laisse Poe être différent, et Poe l’aimait avant ça mais il l’aime encore plus maintenant à cause de ça, et il n’est pas prêt à ce que Ben s’en aille.

Mais Ben a école, lui aussi, et ses propres parents, et sa propre vie, et Poe sait qu’il ne peut plus le garder près de lui.

Alors il est allongé là, dans le noir, dans son lit, et ne dit rien.

« Est-ce que tu as peur du noir ? » demande tout à coup Ben, et Poe sursaute, laisse échapper un bruit sifflant, étrange qui n’est pas tout à fait un sanglot. « Est-ce que- Ça t’arrive ? Probablement pas. Bien sûr que non.

— Si, » dit Poe, même si non, en fait. Il a peut-être eu peur du noir, autrefois, mais il ne s’en souvient pas. Mais c’était probablement le cas. La plupart des petits enfants ont peur du noir. Mais il ne va pas traiter Ben de petit. « Parfois. Pas toujours. Mais parfois j’en ai peur.

— Non, c’est pas vrai. » Ben ne semble pas contrarié par ce fait, juste triste. « C’est stupide d’avoir peur du noir. Il n’y a- Il n’y a rien à craindre. C’est juste noir. C’est stupide d’en avoir peur.

— Tu n’es pas stupide, » dit immédiatement Poe, parce que c’est vrai. Ben peut déjà lire aussi bien que Poe, et il peut déjà faire des maths, et il va déjà à l’école même si son anniversaire est en décembre et ils ne voulaient pas le laisser y aller mais Leia a insisté, et il sait faire des choses que des enfants dans la classe de _Poe_ ne savent pas faire, et il est sûrement un genre de génie. « Tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Si tu as peur, il y a probablement une bonne raison. »

Ben reste silencieux un moment. « Je n’ai pas peur, dit-il doucement. Je ne- Je ne veux _pas_ avoir peur. Il n’y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Alors je ne vais pas avoir peur. »

Poe est à peu près sûr que ça ne marche pas comme ça, même pour Ben, mais il est tard et il est fatigué et Ben s’en va et il n’a pas envie de le contredire maintenant, alors il ne va pas le faire. « J’ai peur, dit-il à la place. Pas du noir, peut-être, mais. D’autres choses. J’ai peur tout le temps. »

Il y a un bruissement dans l’obscurité, Ben qui s’assoit dans son sac de couchage. « Peur de quoi ? » demande-t-il tout bas.

Poe ne peut qu’hausser les épaules. Sa gorge est serrée soudainement, ses yeux brûlants. Il semble impossible qu’il lui reste seulement de quoi pleurer, mais c’est apparemment le cas. « Des gens qui s’en vont, je suppose, dit-il. Qui s’en vont et ne reviennent pas. Et de ne jamais les revoir. Jamais jamais. »

Ben ne dit rien, ou peut-être que Poe ne peut pas l’entendre. Il enfouit sa figure dans l’oreiller, renifle, et les larmes recommencent à couler, et puis le lit remue et Ben rampe par dessus lui, vient se glisser sous les couvertures derrière lui et presse le front contre son dos, une main fermement serrée sur son t-shirt. « Je reviendrai, » promet-il dans le t-shirt. « Même si je dois m’en aller, je reviendrai. Je reviendrai. »

Poe n’arrive à rien dire, même pas qu’il le sait. Parce qu’il ne sait pas, pas vraiment. Parce que parfois, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, les gens ne peuvent pas revenir. Ils restent partis.

Alors il se retourne, passe un bras au dessus de Ben, qui se rapproche de lui et s’accroche à son t-shirt des deux mains comme si peut-être lui non plus n’avait pas envie de partir. Comme si, peut-être, il avait peur lui aussi.

 

_Juillet 2012_

Neuf jours avant la déposition, Rey dépose Ben à l’appartement de Poe. Il est plus pâle que d’habitude, les yeux lourds, cernés de sombre. Poe essaie de le réconforter tandis qu’ils montent les escaliers - pose une main sur le dos de Ben, en haut, entre les omoplates - et Ben se fige, reste immobile, la tête basse.

Et Poe se souvient : _Et puis la fois suivante ce serait plus bas, juste un petit peu, mais je le remarquais, je le remarquais à chaque fois, sauf que je pensais que peut-être je m’imaginais des choses, sauf que la fois suivante_...

Il réprime son envie de s’excuser, sachant que ça ne ferait qu’empirer les choses pour Ben. Il lui prend plutôt la main parce que ça marche toujours, et attend jusqu’à ce que les épaules de Ben se redressent, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse recommencer à monter les escaliers.

Le pire, c’est qu’il s’y attendait, depuis cinq jours maintenant. Il y a quelque chose qui se passe, quand on atteint le cap des deux semaines ; tout devient soudainement plus _réel_. L’idée de revoir Snoke, après tout ce temps, n’est pas une vague possibilité. Il y a une horloge, qui compte chaque seconde. Ben va devoir lui faire face très, très bientôt. Étant donné les circonstances, Ben a drôlement bien tenu le coup.

Mais personne, pas même Ben, ne peut faire face tout seul à une telle peur.

C’est à ça que sert Poe.

Il conduit Ben dans son appartement, l’aide à garder son équilibre quand il balance ses chaussures dans l’entrée, puis l’accompagne jusqu’au canapé. Ben se laisse tomber, les yeux rivés sur le tapis de Poe, et Poe se tient au dessus de lui, sans lui lâcher la main.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? demande-t-il. De l’eau, un Coca - je pourrais te faire un sandwich ou autre chose, si tu as faim, ou bien-

— De l’eau, ça ira, » dit rapidement Ben. Il lance un regard d’excuses à Poe, puis baisse à nouveau les yeux, se détourne et ajoute, « S’il te plaît. »

Poe devrait s’en tenir à ça et aller lui chercher son verre d’eau. Mais il s’agit de Ben, et Poe se penche et pose un bref baiser sur la peau fine de sa tempe, là où le crâne garde un peu de la fragilité du nourrisson.

Ben le fixe du regard quand il se redresse.

Il le fixe encore quand Poe finit par se rendre à la cuisine.

Ben n’a demandé que de l’eau, Poe attrape tout de même des chips et un bocal de salsa. Rey lui aurait dit, bien sûr, si Ben ne mangeait pas. S’il reprenait d’anciennes habitudes, de mauvaises habitudes. Elle le verrait, et le dirait à Poe. Mais Poe s’inquiète, parfois, et de toute façon ça lui semble étrange de ne pas nourrir un invité. Le père de Poe a toujours de la nourriture pour les invités, quand il viennent à la maison. C’est généralement quelque chose de meilleur qu’un demi sachet de Tostitos et un bocal de salsa Meijer, mais Poe n’est pas si souvent à la maison dernièrement. Il ne conserve pas beaucoup de provisions sous la main.

Mais, au moins, il verse les chips dans un bol, et prend un autre petit bol pour la salsa. En partie pour que ça ait meilleur air, et en partie pour donner à Ben du temps pour réfléchir. Il est ici, et c’est un bon début, mais il y a une raison. Il y a quelque chose qui doit être dit. Connaissant Ben il doit encore chercher comment faire.

Poe lui donne autant de temps qu’il le peut, puis - salsa dans une main, verre d’eau dans l’autre, et le bol de chips calé au creux du coude - retourne au salon. Ben est toujours sur la canapé, courbé en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Il ne se redresse pas à l’approche de Poe.

Ce n’est pas bon signe. Mais Poe peut l’aider à aller mieux. Il sait qu’il le peut.

Il s’accroupit près de la table basse, suffisamment pour pouvoir poser les chips sans avoir à se servir de ses mains prises. Le verre de Ben est posé en face de lui, la salsa un peu plus loin. Poe pense se rasseoir sur la canapé, mais s’installe plutôt en tailleur sur le sol, tout contre la jambe de Ben. « Ça va comme ça ? »

Ben relève finalement la tête, un petit peu, regarde Poe. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure. « En fait, » dit-il, et il stoppe. Il y a quelque chose de presque implorant dans ses yeux, et Poe a envie de dire _Oui, oui bien sûr_ , mais ne peut pas avant que Ben ne finisse vraiment sa phrase. « Hum. On pourrait… échanger ? Si je pouvais plutôt m’asseoir… Et toi ici ? »

Il a déjà été plus cohérent, mais Poe le comprend suffisamment. « Bien sûr, » dit-il, immédiatement, et il se remet sur ses pieds. « Bien sûr. Bien sûr. Évidemment. »

Sitôt qu’il est assis sur le canapé, Ben est au sol, ses longues jambes repliées sous lui. Il s’appuie très délicatement contre Poe, avec beaucoup d’hésitation, et Poe enfonce les doigts dans les cheveux de Ben, lui frotte gentiment la tête pour l’encourager. Juste comme ça, Ben se détend, se laisse aller plus lourdement contre Poe.

Poe le soutient. C’est à ça qu’il sert. Surtout, il est heureux de cette opportunité.

Le bras de Ben vient entourer le mollet de Poe, sa grande main vient se reposer sur son pied nu. Il est silencieux, pensif. Toujours malheureux, bien sûr. Poe serait un idiot s’il pensait pouvoir remettre Ben d’applomb avec dix secondes de contact physique. Mais il attend, il pense que ce sera peut-être suffisant pour que Ben s’ouvre enfin à lui. Ils ont juste besoin de temps. Rien qu’un peu plus.

Finalement, Ben attrape son verre d’eau. Boit une gorgée, le repose. Il s’affaisse plus bas, essayant de se faire assez petit pour poser la tête sur le genou de Poe, sans vraiment y parvenir. Poe glisse les doigts dans ses cheveux, épais et soyeux.

« Je ne peux plus méditer, » dit doucement Ben, et _Oh merde_. Poe ne comprend pas vraiment cette histoire de méditation, mais il sait à quel point c’est important pour Ben. À quel point il se repose dessus. Perdre ça, maintenant, au pire des moments- « J’essaie, et je- Je peux le _sentir_ , Poe. Dans l’obscurité, quelque part où je ne peux pas le voir, mais- Tout près. J’ai l’impression qu’à l’instant où je vais baisser la garde, je vais l’entendre me dire de fermer les yeux, ou sentir ses mains sur moi, et je-

— Ben, » dit Poe, et il lui caresse les cheveux, et souhaiterait pouvoir faire plus que ça. « Je suis désolé.

— Même quand on s’est enfuis, » continue Ben, perdu dans ses pensées. « J’ai toujours- Je n’avais jamais perdu ça. Je n’essayais pas si souvent, parce qu’on se déplaçait beaucoup et je devais prendre soin de Rey - je devais trouver où loger, et où dîner, et faire le plein d’essence, et- Mais quand j’en avais besoin, c’était là. Maintenant, c’est juste… Lui. Qui attend. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Le pire, c’est que Poe ne sait pas non plus. Une autre question, une autre peur, il aurait une réponse. Pour quelque chose comme ça, il est perdu. « Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il encore. S’il y a quoi que ce soit que tu penses que je peux faire, n’importe quoi, dis-le moi. Je veux t’aider. C’est à ça que je sers. »

Ben se tasse encore un peu plus, se recroqueville plus étroitement. « Et c’est aussi- Je sais que si je demandais à Rey. Ou à Oncle Luke. Ou n’importe qui, en fait. Je n’aurais pas besoin de l’expliquer. Je pourrais juste- Mais s’ils demandaient. S’ils avaient besoin que je leur dise de quoi j’ai si peur, ou pourquoi- » Il prend une inspiration, qui se rapproche d’un sanglot, hoquète en expirant. « Je ne peux _pas_ , Poe. Je ne- Je ne peux pas. Leur dire. Ce qu’il a fait. »

 _Ce n’est pas comme s’il m’avait_ agressé. Il avait même réussi à sourire en le disant, même si c’était un sourire hésitant, désespéré, disparu en une seconde en voyant les visages de Poe et de Phasma. _Ce n’est pas- Ce n’était jamais comme ça. C’était- Ce n’était pas comme ça_.

Poe continue de lui passer les doigts dans les cheveux. « Tu n’as besoin de rien dire à personne, dit-il. Même pas à moi. S’il y a quelque chose que tu n’arrives pas à dire, ce n’est pas grave. C’est à toi de voir. Tu as le droit d’attendre. Jusqu’à ce que tu sois prêt. Et si tu ne l’es pas-

— Il faut que je le sois. » Ben semble épuisé. « Peut-être pas pour tout le monde, mais… pour la déposition. Il faut que je le sois.

— Pas nécessairement. » Il y a une soudaine immobilité chez Ben, tout son corps alerte et à l’écoute. Poe continue de lui caresser les cheveux comme s’il n’avait même pas remarqué. « Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, on peut te gagner plus de temps, Ben. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais on peut y arriver. Je peux y arriver. Si c’est ce dont tu as besoin. »

Un autre long silence. Le bras de Ben se resserre brièvement autour de la jambe de Poe, il lui agrippe la cheville de ses doigts. Il se frotte la joue contre le genou de Poe. Poe masse le crâne de Ben du bout des doigts, comme s’il pouvait, d’une certaine façon, apaiser son esprit grâce au toucher, et Ben dit finalement, « Non. Je- Merci. Mais honnêtement je pense qu’attendre ne fera qu’empirer les choses. C’était toujours comme ça, avec lui. L’attente. Ne pas savoir quand il- Au moins maintenant je sais. Et ce sera fini. J’ai juste… J’ai besoin que ça soit fini, Poe. J’ai besoin que ça se termine. »

C’est exactement ce que Poe espérait l’entendre dire, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il regrette sa proposition. Il est important que Ben sache, à tout moment, qu’il a des options. Qu’il n’est pas piégé. « D’accord, dit Poe. Si c’est ce dont tu as besoin. Mon boulot est de m’assurer que tu aies ce dont tu as besoin, Ben. C’est tout.

— Je sais. » Ben se redresse un petit peu. Cesse de reposer la tête sur le genou de Poe, mais ne relâche pas son mollet. « Je me rappelle, » dit-il, les yeux dans le vague. « Je me rappelle. Quand j’allais vraiment profond, parfois. Quand il était juste derrière moi, ses mains sur mes côtes et ses jambes de chaque côté de moi, et- Mais je me rappelle penser : Si je vais suffisamment profond, suffisamment loin, il pourrait faire ce qu’il veut et ce serait comme si ce n’était jamais arrivé. Je n’aurais pas à savoir. Il pourrait faire n’importe quoi, et ça ne serait pas grave, parce que je ne serais pas là. Mais quelque part ailleurs. Je ne le sentirais même pas.

Parfois je me demandais même si, peut-être, il avait fait quelque chose avec moi. Je veux dire, je le savais, bien sûr. Il y aurait eu des preuves. Comme avec Hux, il y aurait eu- Et il n’y en avait jamais. Mais je me posais quand même la question, parfois. Je passais en revue toutes les choses qu’il aurait pu me faire quand je n’étais même pas là. Quand je ne savais pas. Je me le représentais. Je me rendais malade en y pensant. J’y pensais, et je.. Je me sentais tellement mal. Et je savais que ça ne s’était pas vraiment passé, mais je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. J’essayais, mais je ne pouvais- Je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter. Je restais juste allongé dans mon lit, dans le noir, et je me repassais ça dans ma tête encore et encore, en boucle. Presque comme si je voulais que ça arrive. Comme si c’était pour ça que ça ne voulait pas s’arrêter. Je veux dire. Je sais que ce n’était pas ça. Le docteur Stanhope - elle est forte pour expliquer ce genre de choses. Pourquoi ça arrivait. Mais je ne l’avais pas à l’époque. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait. Je croyais que ça venait de moi. Que c’était de ma faute.

C’est tordu, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, j’ai… J’ai fait tout le travail pour lui. Il n’a même pas eu à me toucher. C’était comme si c’était déjà arrivé. Les pires choses auxquelles je pouvais penser, c’était comme s’il me les avait déjà faites. Et après je me blâmais moi-même, parce que c’était juste… dans ma tête. Rien n’était réel. Je me suis fait ça à moi-même. Encore et encore. Ce n’était pas Snoke, c’était… seulement moi. Toujours moi. Je ne pouvais plus me fier à moi-même. J’étais complètement paumé. J’avais besoin de quelqu’un pour me dire quoi faire.

Et Snoke n’a jamais _vraiment_ fait quoi que ce soit, c’était juste… moi. À cause de ce que j’étais. De ce que je voulais. Peut-être pas avec Snoke, mais… Et il disait- Il sous-entendait. Qu’il pouvait arranger cette partie de moi-même. Faire en sorte que je ne désire plus ces choses. Et ça… Ça semblait sensé. À l’époque. De ne pas me faire confiance. De me fier plutôt à lui. »

Le pire, c’est la voix de Ben. Monocorde. Sans vie.

« Parfois encore je pense que ça venait juste de moi, admet Ben, plus doucement. Même maintenant, je pense- Peut-être. Peut-être que j’ai juste mal compris. Peut-être que ce n’était que dans ma tête. Je sais- Je sais, vraiment. Mais je… Mais c’est toujours là. Il est toujours là. Je ne peux pas le faire partir.

Parfois… Parfois je pense que, peut-être, je ne vais tout simplement pas y arriver. »

La main de Poe s’immobilise dans les cheveux de Ben, et Ben se fige, se tait.

Poe devrait dire quelque chose. Le rassurer. Mais il a la gorge trop serrée pour parler. Alors il se laisse juste glisser au sol à côté de Ben (son pied heurte la table, fait déborder le verre de Ben et trembler les bols), l’attrape par les épaules et l’attire à lui.

La hanche de Ben cogne la table et le verre se renverse, roule et tombe sur le tapis, déversant de l’eau partout, y compris sur la jambe de Poe. Il y a un choc quand quelque chose frappe le sol de l’autre côté, probablement le bol de salsa. Mais Ben est blotti sur les genoux de Poe, le visage enfoui contre son épaule, et Poe se fiche pas mal du reste.

« Parfois je pense, » dit Ben, et il s’arrête, tremblant dans les bras de Poe. Il prend une grande inspiration, essaie encore. « Parfois je pense que Dieu m’en veut. De faire ça. De me dresser contre lui. Et c’est pour ça que je ne peux plus méditer, c’est pour ça que je ne peux pas-

— Dieu ne t’en veut pas, » dit Poe, et il attire Ben plus près. Il n’est pas complètement sûr de toujours croire en Dieu, s’il y a jamais cru, mais s’il y a un Dieu quelque part, et s’Il vaut seulement la peine qu’on croie en Lui, Il ne pourrait pas en vouloir à Ben. Jamais. « Dieu ne t’en veut pas Ben. S’Il est du côté de quelqu’un dans cette affaire, c’est du tien. Tu fais ce qui est juste. Snoke t’a fait du mal, d’accord ? Il a fait du mal à beaucoup de gens. Tu vas l’empêcher de faire du mal à d’autres. Dieu le voit. Il sait. Il est de ton côté. Je te le promets, Ben. C’est la bonne chose à faire. »

Les bras de Ben se resserrent autour de sa taille. « J’ai peur, Poe, chuchote-t-il. J’ai vraiment peur.

— Je sais, » lui dit Poe. Il a toujours su. Mais cette fois ci, pense-t-il, est la première fois où Ben le lui a vraiment avoué, et c’est ainsi qu’il sait que les choses vont être différentes. Pas simples. Ce n’est jamais simple. Mais différentes. Pour le mieux. « Je sais. Ça va. Parce que je serai avec toi. Je t’aiderai. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est d’avoir confiance en moi. D’accord ?

— J’ai confiance en toi. » Le front de Ben appuie contre la clavicule de Poe. Il est lourd, sur ses genoux, mais ça ne dérange pas Poe. Il apprécie le poids de Ben sur lui, et ce que cela signifie. « Je te fais confiance, Poe. Vraiment. »

C’est différent, cette fois ci. Ils sont ensemble.

Cette fois, Poe peut le sauver.

 

_Juillet 2012_

Il peut encore sentir la cage thoracique de Ben sous ses mains, s’élever et s’abaisser avec peine. Les yeux sombres et brillants de Snoke qui les regardent, et Ben qui tremble et essaie de ne pas le montrer.

 _Si vous pouviez vous tourner, s’il vous plaît, que mon client puisse voir_ , et Phasma qui jette des regards noirs à l’assistance et Poe qui… attend de voir ce que Ben va faire.

 _C’est d’accord_ , a dit Ben. _Je sais que ce n’est que toi. Je le sais_.

Il regarde Ben de l’autre côté du canapé, la tête penchée selon un angle inconfortable, les cheveux tombant devant sa figure. Rey dort avec la tête posée sur sa cuisse, une main de Ben posée sur son bras, protectrice.

 _Tu aurais pu contester ça_ , lui a dit Phasma, après. _Tu n’avais pas à_ -

Et peut-être que non, en effet. Il n’est pas sûr. Mais Ben lui a dit, _C’est d’accord_ , et il a suivi ce que voulait Ben, parce que c’est son boulot, putain, alors peut-être que si, en fait.

Mais ça va le hanter un long moment. Ben tremblant sous ses doigts, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas le montrer.

 _Ce n’est que moi_ , lui a dit Poe, et Ben a dégluti, péniblement.

 _Je sais_.

Et quand l’avocat de Snoke a demandé, _Est-ce là qu’il plaçait ses mains_ , Ben a pris une grande inspiration et dit,

 _En général. Pas toujours. Parfois, il les posait plus vers l’avant. Ou… ou plus bas, peut-être. Un peu plus bas, parfois_.

Et Poe a serré les dents, et déplacé ses mains comme indiqué, et a tenté de ne pas penser à toutes les fois où il s’est vaguement demandé ce qu’il voudrait faire de ses mains avec Ben, où il aurait envie de le toucher, si l’occasion se présentait. A tenté de ne pas se demander si, à cette occasion, il ne se souviendrait pas plutôt de ça.

 _Un peu plus bas que ça_ , et il avait cessé de penser à lui-même, de toute façon. Trop occupé à penser à Ben, qui tremblait, et à comment il avait dû trembler, alors. Comment il avait dû tenter de le cacher, là aussi. En essayant de croire que tout cela était normal, même si une part de lui-même savait déjà que ce n’était pas le cas.

 _Je suis désolé_ , a murmuré Poe, et il n’était pas sûr de savoir à quel Ben il s’adressait - celui qui se trouvait devant lui, ou celui de son esprit.

Il a besoin d’une cigarette. Atrocement besoin.

Mais d’abord.

« Ben, » murmure-t-il, et Ben remue, un peu. Poe se lève du canapé, va jusqu’à Ben, s’accroupit devant lui. Tire sur sa cheville. « Hé, Ben. Tu peux te réveiller une seconde ?

— Chuis réveillé, » marmonne Ben, dodelinant de la tête en direction de Poe. « Chuis réveillé. C’quelle heure ?

— Tard, dit Poe. J’ai juste besoin que tu bouges un peu, pour ne pas dormir comme ça. Fais-moi confiance, tu me remercieras plus tard.

— Je te fais toujours confiance, » dit Ben. Il ouvre les yeux un moment, sourit. « Toujours. »

Poe caresse du pouce la peau fine de la cheville de Ben, le long de l’os qui se trouve là. « Je sais, dit-il doucement. Mais je ne suis pas si sûr pour Rey, alors si tu voulais bien être celui qui la déloge de tes genoux, ça serait peut-être mieux pour nous deux, sur le long terme. »

Ben cligne des yeux, regarde, vaguement, la tête de Rey sur ses genoux. Il se penche au dessus d’elle, lui murmure quelque chose, et elle change de position, s’assoit juste assez longtemps pour laisser Ben se décaler. Puis elle est de nouveau allongée, une main pendant du bord du canapé. Ben continue de se déplacer, plisse les yeux dans la direction de Rey comme pour évaluer les distances. Quand il est suffisamment loin, il remonte les pieds sur le canapé, s’étire sur le côté, la tête tournée vers elle.

Il jette un regard à Poe, toujours accroupi par terre. « Tu as assez de place ? » demande-t-il.

« Plus qu’assez, » dit Poe. Il ne ment pas. Ils pourraient sans peine faire tenir quatre personnes sur ce canapé, peut-être même cinq en se tassant un peu. « Je vais juste aller chercher des couvertures, d’accord ?

— ‘Kay. » Ben sourit à nouveau, puis se rapproche de Rey. Ses yeux se ferment.

Poe se lève, s’attarde au dessus d’eux un moment. Précautionneusement, il tend la main, repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière l’une des grandes oreilles de Ben, qui ne frémit même pas.

 _Je sais que c’est toi_ , a-t-il dit. _Ça va, quand c’est toi. Toujours. Je te fais confiance_.

Ce sera sûrement plus difficile pour Poe que pour Ben. De passer à autre chose. De ne plus penser à ses mains sur le torse de Ben et à Snoke qui les regarde en souriant. Mais ce n’est pas grave. C’est mieux comme ça. Ben a assez souffert. Poe peut bien souffrir un peu, pour son bien.

De toute façon, c’est fini. Il y a assez de temps pour pour guérir tout le monde, maintenant.

Poe passe les doigts dans les cheveux de Ben une dernière fois, soupire, et va chercher les couvertures dans le placard de l’entrée.

 

_Décembre 1998_

« On devrait faire quelque chose, » dit Poe, tandis que Ben enroule son écharpe autour de son cou. Leia est toujours dans la cuisine avec le père de Poe, en train de lui parler, tranquillement, doucement. Ben, de son côté, est déjà presque à la porte. « Avant que je retourne à New York. On devrait… Je sais pas, j’ai juste l’impression de ne pas t’avoir vu de toutes les vacances. Tu vois ? »

Ben hausse les épaules, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. « Je crois, marmonne-t-il. Ouais, on pourrait. Si tu en as envie.

— J’en ai envie, dit Poe. À moins que… pas toi ? Tu n’es pas obligé, si tu as-

— Non, » dit rapidement Ben, puis il lève les yeux vers Poe, l’air horrifié. « Je veux dire, non, je n’ai rien prévu. De faire. Non pas… Je veux dire, il y a ce groupe de prière. Le soir du Nouvel An. Je vais peut-être… Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas décidé. Mais c’est tard. À vingt heures. On pourrait. Avant. Peut-être ? »

Autrefois Ben avait plus de facilité à former des phrases. Mais bon, l’année a été dure pour lui. Parfois on perd des choses. Poe a beaucoup perdu, quand il a perdu sa mère. Il peut comprendre. « Pas de problème, dit-il. Vingt heures, ça nous laisse plein de temps. Et si tu décides que tu ne veux pas aller à l’autre truc, je serai ravi de t’aider à éviter les ennuis. Tu voulais sortir, ou rester à la maison, ou décider au moment, ou-

— À la maison, » l’interrompt encore Ben, avec cette même rapidité. « Hum. Chez moi, peut-être ? Parce que c’est.. c’est tranquille. Et puis si c’est trop tranquille, on peut faire quelque chose d’autre, mais on pourrait… Commencer par là, peut-être.

— D’accord. » Poe incline la tête, essaie de déchiffrer l’expression du visage de Ben, mais c’est difficile quand celui-ci semble déterminé à regarder n’importe où ailleurs que vers lui. « Dis-moi juste quand tu veux que je vienne. »

Un autre regard furtif, nerveux, et ensuite Ben se tourne résolument vers le porte-manteau. « Je dois aider ma mère avec quelques trucs, dit Ben. Dans la matinée. Mais après elle va au bureau l’après-midi, alors. Peut-être vers quinze heures ? Si tu peux venir par là ? »

Cinq heures, peut-être plus que ça si Ben décide de sauter son truc de prière. C’est une durée décente. « Super, » dit Poe, et il regarde Ben qui prend sa veste avec soin, regarde par dessus son épaule en direction de la cuisine, presque avec inquiétude. C’est étrange, de voir Ben si pressé de partir. Poe ne l’a jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

« Alors, ce truc religieux. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas m’interposer, mais si tu avais le droit d’emmener quelqu’un comme moi avec toi, ça m’intéresserait de-

— Ce n’est pas. Un truc religieux. » Un regard rapide à Poe, et il reporte son attention sur sa veste. « C’est. On est quelques uns, du lycée, c’est tout. Un des profs joue plus ou moins. Le rôle d’animateur, on peut dire ? C’est rien d’officiel, je veux dire, on ne peut pas- Je ne sais pas. Parfois j’aime bien, et parfois… Mais c’est bien, la plupart du temps. Et c’est. Je veux dire. Tout est difficile, en ce moment. Alors comment dire, tu sais. Si c’est le groupe, ou si c’est juste… moi. Qui ait du mal. Tu vois ?

— Ouais. » Poe se souvient de ça aussi. De quand il perdu sa mère, d’à quel point il avait du mal à apprécier quoi que ce soit. Il n’aimait même pas voir Ben, en fait. Ça l’aidait, et il était soulagé, mais c’était toujours… C’était difficile. Tout était difficile. « Tu sais que tu peux me parler, pas vrai ? Tu n’es pas obligé, si tu n’en as pas envie, mais… Tu peux. » Il tend une main, la pose sur l’épaule de Ben, qui se fige d’un coup. « Je suis toujours là pour toi, Ben.

— Je sais, » dit Ben, mais il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans sa façon de le dire. Quelque chose dans la façon dont il se tient, recroquevillé, plus petit qu’avant. Comme s’il avait peur. De Poe. Mais ensuite il secoue légèrement la tête, se tourne et regarde Poe droit dans les yeux, et il n’a pas peur du tout. Il a presque l’air soulagé. « Je sais. Je. Hum. Merci Poe. Vraiment. Je- »

Puis il y a des pas qui viennent de la cuisine, et Leia qui dit, « Je sais. C’est juste… Mais tu as raison. C’est généralement le cas. Shara a eu une horrible influence sur toi. »

Et Ben se soustrait, un peu penaud, à la poigne de Poe et commence à enfiler sa veste.

« Réfléchis-y, » dit le père de Poe, comme Leia passe devant lui, ses chaussures à la main. Ben l’aide à rester stable quand elle pousse ses pieds au fond de ses bottes. « Vous avez beaucoup fait pour Poe et moi, tous les deux, après qu’on a perdu Shara. De quoi que vous ayez besoin, on sera ravis de vous aider. Pas vrai, gamin ? »

Il tape sur l’épaule de Poe, qui acquiesce avec empressement. « Bien sûr. N’importe quoi. Vraiment. »

Leia lui sourit, vient presser un baiser sur sa joue. « On va y travailler, dit-elle. Promis. » Puis elle se tourne vers Ben et lui demande, « Tu es prêt, mon cœur ?

— Ouais, » dit Ben,et il parvient à regarder Poe une dernière fraction de seconde. « Alors. Euh. On se voit jeudi ?

— Ouais, » dit Poe, et il se demande brièvement s’il ne devrait pas embrasser la joue de Ben, comme Leia vient d’embrasser la sienne. Mais Ben a de nouveau les yeux rivés au sol, la pointe des oreilles légèrement rose, et Poe décide de lui épargner cette gêne. « Ouais, à jeudi. »

Le père de Poe s’éclaircit la gorge, et Leia secoue la tête. « Très bien, très bien. On reviendra. Bientôt, Kes. C’est promis. »

Ben attrape le manteau de sa mère, le lui présente pour qu’elle l’enfile. C’est drôle, Poe se souvient de quand Ben était petit, quand c’était _lui_ qui avait besoin d’aide pour mettre son manteau. Et regardez-le maintenant.

« Prenez soin de vous, dit le père de Poe. D’accord ? Je sais que c’est difficile maintenant, mais bon. Ça va s’arranger. Ça s’arrange toujours.

— Je l’espère, » dit Leia.

Derrière elle, la tête de Ben s’affaisse un peu, ses mains s’immobilisent sur ses épaules. il souffre, beaucoup ; Poe a mal pour lui. Pour la énième fois, il a envie de trouver Han Solo, le secouer, lui crier dessus. Le faire rentrer à la maison, là où il doit être. L’empêcher de briser les cœurs de Leia et Ben. Mais ce n’est pas son rôle, et de toute façon, Han n’écouterait probablement pas. Lui dirait qu’il ne comprend pas.

Mais il comprend ce que ça fait d’être abandonné. Sa mère au moins n’a pas eu le choix. Han…

Poe se demande, parfois, s’il pardonnera jamais Han Solo pour ce qu’il a fait.

« Au revoir, Poe, » dit Leia avec un sourire. « Au revoir, Kes. Merci de nous avoir reçus. On se reverra bientôt. C’est promis. »

Puis elle et Ben se dirigent vers la porte. Elle s’ouvre, laissant entrer une bourrasque neigeuse, et se referme derrière eux.

Poe reste là, la main de son père encore sur son épaule, et essaie de ne pas trop s’inquiéter pour eux.

« Allez viens, » dit son père, en lui tirant sur l’épaule. « Allons ranger. »

La lumière des phares illumine la fenêtre ; il entend le ronronnement de la voiture de Leia qui démarre, le crissement des pneus sur la neige. Il aimerait que l’un d’eux ait pensé à leur demander de rester. Peut-être qu’ils auraient dit oui. Peut-être qu’ils ne seraient pas en train de partir.

Mais ils n’y ont pas pensé, et ils s’en vont, et Poe va devoir attendre jeudi pour reparler à Ben. Peut-être qu’il sèchera son truc de prière. Poe ne devrait probablement pas l’espérer, mais- il est égoïste. Et inquiet. Et c’est donc vraiment dur, pour lui, de laisser Ben ou Leia échapper à sa vue.

« Ils vont s’en sortir, Poe, » lui affirme son père, quand Poe est resté trop longtemps immobile. « Ils sont solides. Ils vont s’en sortir. Crois-moi.

— Je te crois, » dit Poe, et il se laisse finalement entraîner vers la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. « Je te crois. »

 

_Septembre 2000_

D’une manière ou d’une autre, il finit devant la maison de Hux à Grosse Pointe Woods avec une bouteille de Mad Dog 20/20 dans le siège passager. Il n’est pas certain de savoir comment elle, ou même lui, est arrivé là. Seulement que-

Les derniers mots de Snoke, alors qu’on l’escortait hors de la salle d’audience.

_Un garçon si brillant, si prometteur. J’espère que vous le ramènerez chez lui, un jour._

Ça n’aurait rien dû signifier. Snoke allait en prison pour le reste de sa vie. Ben était en sûreté, et libre, et loin de lui. Ça n’aurait pas dû avoir d’importance.

Mais ça en avait. Vraiment.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il va dire à mon père ? » demande Poe, alors que Hux l’escorte à l’étage. La chambre de Hux est pleine de maquettes - avions et vaisseaux spatiaux et bateaux et toutes sortes de petites choses - assemblées par des mains méticuleuses. Ça en dit long sur Hux. Et en même temps, ça ne dit rien du tout.

« Que tu es ici, » dit Hux, en l’installant sur le lit. Il s’agenouille aux pieds de Poe, commence à lui délacer les chaussures. « Que tu es en sécurité. Qu’on s’assurera que tu prennes un bon petit-déjeuner avant de rentrer chez toi. » Il le débarrasse de la chaussure gauche, puis de la droite. De ses chaussettes. « Il ne va pas jouer au con, Poe. Pas ce soir. Tu vas dormir là-dedans ? » Il tire sur l’ourlet du jean de Poe. « Parce que j’ai un pyjama, si tu veux. »

Poe ne veut pas dormir en jean, mais Hux est plus mince que lui, et ça pourrait être un problème. « Tu es plus maigre que moi, dit-il. Et plus grand, aussi. Il ne m’ira pas. Et il va être en colère après moi. Mon père. Il va être super en colère. »

Hux se contente de secouer la tête, et se relève. Le surplombe. De toute sa hauteur. « Tu es en sécurité, avec des amis, et tu n’as pas rejoint un culte qui tente de provoquer la fin du monde. Tu vas bien. Écoute, essaie juste le pantalon, d’accord ? Et s’il ne te va pas, je monterai le chauffage ou je t’amènerai une autre couverture et tu pourras dormir en sous-vêtements. Là maintenant ça me met mal à l’aise rien que de te regarder. C’est dire à quel point ça me dérange. J’ai l’impression d’être celui qui porte un jean, et je n’aime pas ça. »

Il se tourne vers sa commode, et Poe commence à défaire les boutons de son jean, parce qu’il est presque sûr que Hux a pris sa décision et qu’il n’a pas envie de lutter. De toute façon il peut dormir en boxer. Il a toujours tendance à avoir trop chaud. Et Hux n’y fera pas attention. Hux ne fait pas attention à ce genre de choses, parce que… parce qu’il s’en fiche.

Sauf quand ça n’a pas été le cas. Un peu. Une fois.

« On est amis ? » demande Poe, et Hux se tourne vers lui, avec un bas de pyjama rayé dans les mains.

« N’en fais pas tout un plat, dit-il. C’est assez difficile comme ça pour moi. » Il revient jusqu’au lit, tend la main pour prendre Poe par le coude et l’aider à se lever. Poe est… plus chancelant, peut-être, qu’il ne pense devoir l’être. Il s’appuie un peu plus sur Hux qu’il ne l’aimerait.

Hux n’a pas l’air de s’en soucier. Il s’agenouille aux pieds de Poe, le laisse s’appuyer d’une main sur son épaule, lui baisse son jean et attend, patiemment, que Poe en sorte. Puis il l’aide à enfiler le pantalon de pyjama, et en noue le cordon pour lui.

Il est trop long, mais pas si serré ni rien. Il lui va bien, en fait.

Poe ne va pas bien. Poe ne va pas bien du tout.

« Tu as deux amis, » dit-il en baissant les yeux vers Hux. Il des sourcils et des cils très clairs. Est-ce que c’est ce dont Ben est tombé amoureux ? Ou bien était-ce de ses longs doigts, ou de ses épaules fragiles, ou de ses coudes pointus ? Ou était-ce de quelque chose de tout à fait différent ? « Ben et moi.

— Trois si tu comptes Finn, » dit Hux, et il se remet sur pied, rattrape Poe avec aisance quand son sens de l’équilibre lui fait à nouveau défaut. Le bout de ses doigts accroche à la taille du sweater de Poe, le soulève un peu. « À ton avis, comment sont les chances pour que tu te retrouves par terre si j’essaie de t’enlever ça pendant que tu es debout ? Probablement assez élevées, non ?

— Probablement, » dit Poe, et il laisse Hux l’aider à se rasseoir sur le lit. Les mains de Hux reviennent presque immédiatement au sweater de Poe, le font passer par dessus sa tête, et Poe lève les bras et se demande - est-ce que c’était comme ça, avec Ben ? Est-ce qu’il lui retirait ses vêtements de cette façon, si nonchalamment ? Comme s’il en avait déjà le droit, et n’avait pas besoin de s’embêter à demander ou à faire des déclarations ?

Ça aurait probablement fonctionné, en fait. Mieux que d’en faire toute une affaire, à vrai dire. Ben n’avait jamais pu supporter les scènes.

Hux finit de lui retirer son sweater et les mains de Poe retombent mollement sur ses genoux. Il suit Hux des yeux quand celui-ci se détourne, se penche pour ramasser son jean. Hux est aussi en pyjama, avec un vieux t-shirt de ce programme éducatif, _L’Odyssée de l’Esprit._ Il devait probablement s’en être bien sorti, là-dedans. Toutes ces petites maquettes qu’il a construites.

« Tu as couché avec Ben, dit Poe.

— Pas exactement. » Hux ne se retourne pas, plie soigneusement le jean de Poe en deux et le drape proprement sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Fait de même avec le sweater. « On va vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ? »

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Même Poe n’est pas certain de ce qu’il est en train de faire ; c’est juste qu’il ne semble pas pouvoir s’arrêter. « Mais vous avez fait quelque chose, » dit-il, et Hux se retourne enfin. Il y a quelque chose, peut-être, d’un peu crispé au coin de ses lèvres. Ou peut-être pas. Poe n’est plus sûr de rien. « Toi et Ben, vous- Il était ta faiblesse. »

Un haussement d’épaules. « Tu pourrais le dire comme ça. Si tu voulais. » Hux hausse un sourcil. « Tu es drôlement intéressé par tout ça. Pourquoi ? Tu te demandes comment c’était ? Je pourrais te faire une démonstration, si ça pouvait aider. »

Ça n’aiderait pas. Poe ne sait pas trop pourquoi il est là, mais ce n’est pas pour ça. Hux a l’air si froid, mais il ne l’est pas, pas complètement, et il n’est pas si dur non plus, et il y a en lui quelque chose de plus doux et chaud et c’est là que Poe est en train de le frapper. Dans ce petit espace qu’il a réservé pour Ben. Pour Poe. Pour ses amis.

« Et si je n’avais pas été capable de le faire ? » demande Poe. C’est proche, en tout cas, de ce qu’il veut demander. De ce qu’il a besoin de savoir. « Si je- Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai jamais- Tu savais. Alors tu- Mais si je ne m’en étais jamais rendu compte ? Si je n’avais jamais pensé à-

— Ça n’importe pas vraiment, si ? » Hux traverse finalement la chambre, s’assoit sur le lit, pas très loin de Poe, mais sans le toucher. « Si tu aurais pu, ou non. Parce que ce n’était pas toi. C’était moi. Et je l’ai fait. Alors tu n’as pas eu à le faire. »

Et juste comme ça, Poe fond en larmes - se penche en avant et enfouit sa tête au creux de ses bras, se recroqueville autant qu’il le peut et sanglote. Parce qu’il n’a _rien_ fait. Il n’a pas aidé. Il n’a rien fait, rien du tout.

Ben avait besoin de lui, et il n’a _rien_ fait.

Il lui faut un long moment avant de se rendre compte que Hux est en train de lui frotter le dos. Il est assis juste à côté de lui, hanche contre hanche, et lui dit, « Ça va, ça va. Tu auras ta chance. Il y a quelque chose- Mon père m’en a parlé. Ce serait bien pour toi. Et je pense- Je sais que c’est ridicule, et je ne crois pas vraiment en- Et je pense que toi non plus, mais peut-être que Ben a un peu déteint sur moi, parce que je pense que c’est ta chance. Si tu es patient. Si tu attends. Je pense que c’est comme ça que tu aideras. »

 _Est-ce que c’est comme ça que tu t’y es pris ?_ pense Poe, sans le demander. _Tu l’as touché, comme ça ? Tu lui as parlé comme ça ? Est-ce que c’est comme ça que ça marchait ?_

Ça se pourrait. Ou ça pourrait être totalement différent. Peu importe, maintenant.

En tout cas, ça marche sur Poe.

Il s’endort dans le lit de Hux, avec Hux qui l’enveloppe de son corps, lui parle, une suite sans fin de mots -

« -savent exactement combien tu as accompli pour ce dossier. Aucun de ces enfants n’aurait témoigné sans toi, Poe ; probable que personne n’aurait pensé à leur demander quoi que ce soit, mais toi si. Certaines des preuves les plus importantes que nous avions, et personne n’en aurait jamais rien su, mais tu- »

-et il pense, C’est comme ça que Ben a été sauvé. C’est de cette façon que Hux l’a libéré. En l’étreignant comme ça, en lui parlant comme ça.

Et la question de savoir si Poe aurait pu le faire ne se pose pas, parce qu’il n’en a jamais eu besoin.

Et il ne peut pas changer ça. Tout ce qu’il peut faire maintenant, c’est-

Eh bien.

Se concentrer sur ce qu’il peut faire maintenant.

« Tu es comme lui, chuchote Hux. Tout ce que tu veux, c’est aider les gens. C’est ainsi, je pense, que tu le feras. »

Et Poe ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il sait. Il va faire ce que Hux veut qu’il fasse. Et peut-être qu’un jour, il aura cette seconde chance, après tout.

 

_Mars 1988_

« Maman dit qu’on va dîner avec vous mercredi, » dit Ben. Son père se tient derrière lui, le sac de Ben pendu à son bras. « Je vais voir si je peux rester dormir. je sais que tu as école, et moi aussi, mais Papa pourrait t’amener. C’est pas loin. Je pense que c’est pas loin. »

Poe lève les yeux, nerveusement, mais Han hausse juste les épaules et vient ébouriffer les boucles de Poe de sa main libre. « Ce n’est pas loin, confirme-t-il. Si le papa de Poe est d’accord. Mais il faut qu’on commence par demander si les papas des copains sont d’accord, Benjamin. »

Ben lève la tête vers son père, brièvement, mais il ne dit ni oui ni non et il n’a pas l’air désolé. « Je reviendrai de toute façon, dit-il. J’ai promis. Je reviendrai. Aussi vite que je peux. »

Poe ne peut que hocher la tête. S’il fait quoi que ce soit d’autre il risque de se mettre à pleurer, et il n’a pas envie de continuer à pleurer. Ben pourrait vouloir rester s’il pleurait, et Ben ne peut pas rester. Ben doit partir.

« Tu es la personne que je préfère, dit Ben, solennellement. Celle que je préfère, dans le monde entier, Poe. D’accord ? »

Han échange un regard avec le père de Poe et dit, « J’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà entendu ça, » et tout ce que Poe peut faire c’est hocher la tête et laisser Ben le prendre dans ses bras. Ben le serre fort, comme si ses petits bras étaient la seule chose qui le maintienne en un tout, et c’est peut-être vrai.

Mais Poe ne peut pas le montrer. Il lui rend juste son étreinte du mieux qu’il le peut, et essaie de ne pas avoir l’air trop triste quand Ben le relâche.

Et c’est seulement à ce moment là, quand Han va pour partir, que quelque chose change dans l’expression de Ben. Et il a l’air si triste, tout d’un coup. Perdu et tout seul, même avec son papa juste à côté. Ben aimait la maman de Poe, comme Poe aime celle de Ben. Il la laissait lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui presser l’épaule et parfois même il s’asseyait sur ses genoux, alors qu’il ne laisse presque aucun adulte le toucher. Il l’aimait. Elle lui manque probablement, à lui aussi.

« Ben, » dit Poe, parce qu’il ne peut penser à rien d‘autre, et puis il se précipite vers lui et se baisse et le serre fort, et Ben s’accroche à son t-shirt des deux mains et renifle un peu. « Je vais parler à mon papa, d’accord ? Je veux que tu restes dormir, si tu en as envie. Tu es- tu es la personne que je préfère, moi aussi. Tu l’as toujours été. Tu peux venir dormir quand tu veux. C’est promis.

— Vraiment ? » demande Ben, et Poe le serre encore plus fort.

« Vraiment, dit-il. Quand tu veux, n’importe quand. Vraiment.

— Encore des promesses, » murmure Han, et le père de Poe dit,

« Il est le bienvenu, quoi qu’il en soit. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu-

— Hé, » dit Han, et il passe à côté de Poe, lui frôlant l’épaule de la jambe de son pantalon. « Si vous avez besoin de nous, n’importe quand, d’accord ? Jour et nuit. On est toujours là.

— Toujours, » répète Ben, et Poe s’accroche à lui, et ne le relâche pas avant un long moment.

 

_Juillet 2012_

Il y a un moment, avant la déposition, où Ben et Poe sont seuls. Luke est rentré à la maison pour attendre avec le reste de la famille de Ben, et Phasma est partie s’occuper… Des derniers détails dont il faut qu’elle s’occupe. Alors il n’y a que Ben et Poe, appuyés contre le mur à l’extérieur de la salle de conférence, qui se tiennent par la main.

« Je suis juste là, » dit Poe, et Ben inspire un grand coup.

« Je sais, » dit-il. Il se tourne pour regarder Poe - ces yeux solennels dans ce visage pâle, le papillonnement de ses cils et la façon dont il se mord la lèvre inférieure. « Merci, Poe. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire sans toi. »

Poe pourrait offrir un certain nombre de réponses à cette déclaration. Finalement, il se contente de hausser les épaules. « Peu importe. Tu n’as pas à le faire. Franchement, je ne te laisserais pas faire, de toute façon. »

Ben affiche un bref sourire nerveux à cette sortie. Puis son regard retombe sur le tapis.

La porte de la salle de conférence s’ouvre en grinçant. Tout le corps de Ben se raidit. Il regarde Poe, qui hoche la tête.

« Juste là, dit-il. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Ben déglutit, se détache du mur et se dirige vers la salle de conférence, la main de Poe fermement serrée dans la sienne.

 

_Épilogue - octobre 2012_

Il est dans la cuisine avec Leia et Rey quand le message de Phasma arrive, il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et le monde autour de lui se fige. Son cœur manque un battement, ses poumons cessent de fonctionner. Ça ne dure qu’un moment, puis sa main se referme sur son téléphone sans le sortir et il marmonne « Excusez-moi, » et se hâte de quitter la pièce, sans seulement leur jeter un regard.

Han est sur le chemin de la cuisine quand Poe en sort ; il l’intercepte d’une main sur l’épaule, étudie son visage, et dit, « Ben est en haut. Dans son ancienne chambre. Dis-lui… dis-lui de prendre son temps. »

Poe acquiesce, et attend que Han soit parti avant de prendre les escaliers, en direction de cette seconde porte à droite.

La chambre de Ben n’a pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que Poe y est entré, presque quatorze ans plus tôt. Leia a enlevé les posters, refait la peinture, acheté un nouveau lit. Ben n’y a jamais dormi en fait - il a donné la chambre à Rey la première fois qu’ils sont venus, et c’est son sac de voyage qui est posé par terre à côté de la commode, sa serviette dans le panier à linge, quelques uns de ses longs cheveux sur la taie d’oreiller.

Mais ça n’a pas tellement changé, en vérité. Pas autant que l’homme qui est assis sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux, ses grands pieds calés l’un sur l’autre. Il lève la tête vers Poe quand il entre, ses yeux sombres écarquillés et pleins d’effroi.

Poe tire son téléphone de sa poche, mais ne le déverrouille pas encore. Il s’assoit près de Ben cuisse contre cuisse et épaule contre épaule. « Prêt ? » demande-t-il.

Ben se mord la lèvre, puis hoche la tête. Ses yeux se ferment, comme s’il avait peur de seulement voir la nouvelle envoyée par Phasma. « Ouais, dit-il. Ouais, vas-y. »

Il n’a pas l’air prêt. Poe, d’ailleurs, n’est pas prêt non plus.

Il ouvre tout de même le message.

 _Appel rejeté. Dis à Ben qu’il a fait du bon boulot_.

Pour la seconde fois en dix minutes, Poe oublie comment respirer.

« Dis quelque chose, s’il te plaît, » murmure Ben, et Poe prend une profonde inspiration, puis une autre.

« C’est fini, » dit-il, et il se demande pourquoi ça ne semble pas lui faire le moindre effet. « C’est fini. L’appel a été rejeté. Tu as réussi, Ben. Tu as réussi, tu l’as _battu_ - » et ça y est, c’est là qu’arrive l’émotion, il y avait juste un temps de retard, c’est- « Tu as réussi, Ben. Tu l’as battu. Tu as _gagné_. »

Le son étouffé que fait Ben ne ressemble pas du tout à une victoire.

« Ben. » Poe jette son téléphone de côté sur le lit, prend les deux mains de Ben dans les siennes. « Ben, tout va bien. C’est fini. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, et il va retourner en prison, où il ne peut plus faire de mal à personne. Ce qu’il t’a fait, il ne peut pas… Tu as fait ça. Tu l’as stoppé. Je suis si fier de toi, Ben. Si fier. »

Ben ne lève pas la tête, se blottit juste encore un peu plus contre Poe. Il respire si fort et si rapidement que tout son corps en tremble. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas- Je ne sais pas _pourquoi_ je ne peux pas-

— Viens par là, » dit Poe, et il l’attire tout contre lui, jusqu’à avoir la tête de Ben pressée contre son torse et les bras passés autour de ses épaules. Les mains de Ben atterrissent sur les hanches de Poe, puis il s’agrippe à sa taille, comme s’il était à nouveau un petit garçon qui a peur du noir.

Il en a le droit, bien sûr. Plus que n’importe qui d’autre à qui peut penser Poe.

« C’est fini, » dit encore Poe, et Ben commence enfin à pleurer, enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Poe, émet des petits bruits qu’il ne semble pas pouvoir contenir. « Tu l’as arrêté. Tu as fait tout ce qu’il fallait, Ben. Tu as été parfait. Je suis si fier de toi. »

Ben continue de sangloter dans la chemise de Poe, évacuant enfin toute la peur et toute la peine qu’il a dû accumuler depuis si longtemps, maintenant que tout est fini, maintenant qu’il n’a plus à se battre.

C’est fini. Pour Ben.

Poe a encore du travail à faire, et c’est bien comme ça. Il ne voudrait rien y changer.

« Je suis là, » murmure-t-il, et il l’attire aussi près de lui qu’il le peut, et tient bon. « Je suis juste là. »

Il n’y a nulle part ailleurs où il voudrait être.


End file.
